Dark Love
by Kithrin
Summary: Death, Love, Treachery, Darkness, and Life. Sometimes, one needs to die to really live. Starts out dark. Harry/OC
1. Ch 1: The Death and Life of Harry Potter

Dark Love

AN: As one reviewer said in another fic, my muse needs a better bodyguard. OMAKE inspired by that comment at the end.

AN2: a Special Wasabi and cream cheese cyber cookie to the ones that can guess where the inspiration for the chapter title came from.

AN3: I am going to be massively exaggerating Hermione's love of authority, a love that would've, in cannon, be dulled by her friendship.

Chapter 1: The Death and Life of Harry Potter

He was 'falling,' the last thing he remembered was his defense professor crumbling under his hands.

The next thing that came to mind was the absolute betrayal that he discovered from the only two he ever called friends.

That he ignored due to having nobody else.

It all started with Ron, one week before.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback.

It was a week before, and Harry was walking down one of the hallways when he heard voices, and curious, he approached. Only to stop in shock when he heard the conversation.

"It's time for my payment for being friends with Harry professor Dumbledore," Ron's voice sounded from around a corner.

"Of course my boy, ten galleons, strait from the boy's vault. Anything to report?" said the old headmaster.

Harry walked away before the answer came with tears in his eyes.

At least he still had Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback end.

He felt even emptier when he recalled what happened next.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback Mk. 2.

Harry was still thinking on the issue of Ron three days later. When he over heard another conversation, one that crushed him even further.

"Thank you for the information Miss Granger. Here's another book from the Potter library for your help. Remember to not show anyone them," Albus said.

Hermione sniffed and replied as she took the book, "These would be wasted on Harry, he's too stupid to understand them, in fact..."

it was a broken boy that walked away during her insults. He knew he would still pretend to be their friends simply because he had nobody else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback mk 2 end.

He stared lifelessly at the hole he was falling towards, absently noticing what looked like a girl, probably 'five' years older than him running towards the hole.

She was black, a near uniform pitch black that no amount of light could lighten, and the light that she passed barely could throw her features into definition. Her ornate 'dress' moved oddly with her motions. Her slim delicate figure made one think she was fragile. The most striking thing about her though was her eyes. The yellow eyes stood out starkly on the blackness that was her face.

All this was noticed by the empty shell falling towards the pit of death, where all souls go when they die. Next to him, also falling, was what looked like an ugly baby.

As he was falling into the hole near the edge, a hand grasped his. With the sudden orientation change his empty eyes met the yellow of the girl whom had his hand in hers.

In the realm of life this would've ensured he didn't fall, this was the realm between life and death where will was everything, and while she wanted him to live, he had no such desire, having nothing to actually live for, and so despite her strength, he slipped through her hands into the abyss.

"NO!" she shouted, and a single tear fell from her to accompany the boy in his fall.

"Sister," a voice sounded, cold and inhuman. A full grown woman whom looked like she was carved from ice in a perfect mimicry of the human form moved to stand near the sobbing 'girl'.

"So, that is the boy you've been breaking the rules to visit. You're lucky it was I that saw you, the others wouldn't have let you off without punishment. New let us go."

"No," sobbed the 'girl'.

"You know it takes a strong will to live to escape the abyss of death, and since he couldn't muster enough even with your help, he obviously doesn't have it. Not to mention he has passed the point where no mortal has ever came back. Now come," the being of ice demanded.

"Let me hold onto the hope for a while longer... please?"

the Ice elemental's eyes shut for a second and sat down next to her fellow elemental, "I will wait with you today, but I expect you to return home with ,me tomorrow."

The miserable Dark elemental nodded in sorrow.

And thus the story of a boy hero ended...

…

or did it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The Ministries of Live & Death, Destiny & Fate, Elementals, and Magic in the upper planes were in turmoil.

They had to figure out how to correct this massive screw up, who was to blame, and how did a high dark elemental sneak into the mortal realm without getting caught over a hundred times in ten years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

As Harry fell his head turned and he saw the tear.

 _'Why didn't you accept her help?'_ A voice in his head asked.

'What would be the point? I have nothing to live for.'

 _'That's not true.'_

'Unwanted, unloved all that cared were pretending.'

 _'that's not true.'_

'Nobody cares if Harry Potter dies, they just care about their precious 'boy who lived'.'

 _'No, there is one.'_

Harry's main mind came up blank, and the voice continued.

 _'Do you remember? Those times when you were locked in your cupboard? The voice that offered you comfort? The one that set your bones? The one that you sobbed into on the rare times she said she could arrive? DO YOU REMEMBER?_

Harry paused in his angst. Yes, yes he remembered. He never saw her. She claimed that she had to sneak to see him, she comforted him, she held him and allowed him to express his sorrow in the darkness.

She just now tried to save his life, for no other reason than she cared.

 _'Do you see now? There is someone. Will you let her shed more of those tears?'_

Harry's eyes came into focus. There were focused on the single tear that had kept pace with him. With a motion he caught it in his hand.

His other hand caught on nothing, as if his fingers had gripped a ledge.

He made his decision.

'No.'

 _'No?'_

'I will not let her shed more tears for me.'

 _'Good, you've fallen far.'_

'I know.'

 _'it will be hard, nearly impossible.'_

'I know.'

 _'but for her?'_

'I will succeed,' Harry thought with determination. His tear stained hand reached up, as if he was climbing a cliff gripped a handful of nothing, and lifted himself higher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

THUD.

In the real world, a pulseless body's heart beat... once.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

With a shaking arm, Harry reached up again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

THUD.

In the real world, a pulseless body's heart beat again, tripping some monitors, and a lightning bolt scar leaked black with a piercing scream, drawing attention to the body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A third hand hold, a fourth, a fifth, a slip down to the position that the fourth had him in, a sixth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

THUD. THUD. THUD. Pause. THUD.

The heart of a body legally dead beat in time with the boy clawing out of the abyss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

On the edge of the abyss, the two sisters felt something change. It was a spike of energy from the hole, and it sparked hope in the sobbing dark elemental, and a sense of disbelief from the ice.

'It's impossible,' thought the ice. 'he's fallen too far, a demi-god would have trouble getting out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The ministers paused in their shouting match as a message bearer came in with a note.

The four turned on a TV to show the reason for their current problems, and hoped.

It would solve so many problems if the boy succeeded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

On his thousandth hand hold he fell the equivalent of fifty. Only to be stopped when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked up, and saw a red headed woman holding his arm, as he clawed for purchase. Her green eyes tinged with sorrow as she held him until he could start again. As he started climbing she smiled and vanished proud of her son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the real world the school nurse and the headmaster were both staring at the body. A body that was dead, yet was struggling to live.

No dark magic was present, in fact the only magic present was the boy's own trying to reignite.

There was only one thing that went through both of their minds.

'This is impossible.'

Although the old man was relieved about something, if Harry does come back, he probably won't need to die.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The abyss was throwing a real fit, something was pushing beyond the boundaries of what is allowed, and winning.

Or someone.

The Dark Elemental leaned over to look down. Even with her affinity she couldn't see anything, and was knocked on her cute butt when another shock-wave of power blasted out of the well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry slipped down a thousand hand holds on his ten thousandth hand hold.

He was caught again, this time by a man, whom with the exception of his eyes, looked like Harry was looking into a ageing mirror.

The man smiled and jerked his head toward the top. Heartened by what he saw he gripped the nothingness again and continued his climb. With miniature lightning bolts springing up now with every 'step'.

James Potter smiled at the will shown by his heir as he faded away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The body's pulse was growing stronger, with occasional lapses. Dumbledore, against his better judgment, called in an unspeakable. They had agreed to not harm Harry in case he came back, but demanded they be allowed to watch and record the event.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The hole representing the abyss was throwing lighting bolts and bolts of darkness. The ice elemental backed off while the dark refused to.

It was fortunate that despite the light and dark show that the abyss of death can't be broken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

One million hand holds had passed, when he slipped again. After falling ten thousand he was gripped again, by a hand that felt like condensed sunlight.

Unlike the other times, the owner of hand holding him spoke. "Look up my decedent from long in the past."

As he did so he saw a pin prick of light above him. A pin prick that hadn't existed when the boy had started climbing. His eyes widened, he was beginning to loose hope, but the evidence that he was actually making progress lightened his heart.

"Those that helped you couldn't do more than hold you up so you can rest, but I can do slightly more. These hairs are from one of my aspects, have a new wand forged when you leave," with those words and noticing that the boy had a secure hand hold she departed with a smile on her face.

He never even got a look at her, but he knew the hairs were secure in a small box in his pocket, he could feel it.

He pushed on still feeling the sun like after effects on his arm. He WILL succeed. The lightning bolts were now replaced by small flashes of sunlight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry's body was performing many of life's acts by this point. Frequently stopping one or more yes, but enough that the unspeakables were growing more alarmed that it was possible, and that it was a mere slip of a boy doing so.

The boy's arm now had the tattoo of a rising sun on it.

This would bare watching.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The dark elemental was squinting she thought she could see flashes of something far into the abyss. Her sister was long gone, but she remained. There was only one 'pebble' that she could think of that could have this much of an affect on the abyss.

Granted, many many people had fallen in at the same time he did, but none were as defined. As if the boy had been touched directly by fate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

With the evidence that he was closing in on his goal, Harry's pace picked up. He still slipped, but he caught himself, loosing only a handful of steps of progress every half million. Then it happened, he completely lost his grip. And fell several thousand hand holds worth of space, but he landed on something hard, he had thought of how much better stairs would be, and next thing he knew he had landed on what felt like stairs. With a smile he started running up them. A small flash of sunlight, no more than a dim flashlights worth, accompanied every step.

He stumbled and fell every hundred, but the light was now a recognizable disk. And he was moving much faster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The body was recovering color, and the vitals were stabilizing. The unspeakables were now on their fifth full role of parchment, each, on their observations.

It was truly unfortunate for them that the man that would be assigned to carry and sort them at the ministry would trip and take all of them, and himself, through the veil of death.

The department would be most displeased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The sole elemental remaining at the lip of the Abyss had here eyes glued to the flashes of light. She was right, it was him, and making pretty good progress to boot. He was now no more than five hundred feet from the top, and approaching fast despite the stumbles and slight setbacks.

All she could do at this point was wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry looked up, and saw that he was close, and at the lip of the hole, was the one he clawed his way back for.

He put all his effort into closing the distance. When he was three feet from the top, the stairs he was climbing gave out. And he made one last lunge.

His fingers fell short of the edge by three inches.

He started to fall once again.

He had failed...

…

or did he?

A black hand gripped his wrist hard, and unlike last time his hand gripped hers.

She pulled, Harry out of the pit, and back into the boundary between life and death. On the edge of the clearing the ice elemental couldn't believe her eyes. The boy came back. It shouldn't have been possible. She knew her sister would have to part with the boy, as there are only a few situations that would allow an elemental, much less a high elemental, to enter the mortal realm on a mostly permanent basis.

…

…

and much to the panic of the ice elemental, her sister was instigating one of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was unusual situation for Harry. Normally he was the one crying in her, having the larger girl cry on him was distinctly unpleasant. All of the unpleasantness stemming from the fact that she was crying because of him.

"I wish you could come with me without having to sneak around," Harry said, and was rewarded by a watery smile.

"There is one way we can, and it's the only way beyond hard to reproduce circumstances. A pact," she replied.

"Pact? That doesn't seem to bad," Harry commented which made the Dark elemental grimace. "What's wrong?"

"A pact is when we merge our magics. We would be separate beings but we would be bound for the rest of our lives. You would share my life span, but if you were killed I would die too. Also the human in the pact always looses something of him/herself. Like beauty, speech, charisma, singing ability, and eyesight being just some examples. It's as much a boon as it is a chain," she explained.

"I'm willing if you are. You are the _only_ person I have met that has every actually cared for me for me," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and gave him the instructions, and with those given, the sat across from one another, and started.

The dark elemental placed her hand over her chest and soon she held in it a ball, that shined with a pitch black light. Harry's head hurt from the paradox that statement caused.

Harry did the same, and ended up with a white ball streaked in a sunny yellow.

The two heard a shout but ignore it as they touched them together.

"I High Dark Elemental Leilah enter a pact with Harry James Potter of my own free will, let our magics merge."

"I Harry James Potter enter a pact with High Dark Elemental Leilah of my own free will, let our magics merge."

Harry started fading at that point as his body started to call back his soul, but before he completely faded he heard Leilah shout, "Summon me when you get there! Just use the words in your heart!"

He blacked out...

He awoke staring at the ceiling in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, feeling physically good for some reason.

He sat up, powering through the Medi-witch's attempts to keep him down and looked around. A bunch of unknown men in cloaks? Check. Dumbledore? Check. The two traitors? Check. He then stood up.

"Harry you should lay down for longer you just..." was as far as Hermione got when Harry's fist smashed into her eye. She went down clutching it.

"That bitch was for taking stolen books belonging to my family from Dumbledore, and not giving them back," Harry snarled.

Dumbledore was about to scold Harry for hitting the girl, but stopped at what Harry said. That was not good. Harry knew about Hermione, but at least he didn't know of...

"And Ron, I know you've been receiving money stolen from my accounts. I will be finding out whom the authorities are and contacting them to get everything back, both from you, and HIM," Harry said wrathfully ending up pointing at the headmaster, whom knew he was in trouble.

"Harry, we need to verify you are whom you claim and not just a shell possessed by a ghost. And that no illegal magic was used." one of the hooded men explained.

"And you are?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"Unspeakable Life. Well that's my code name anyway. I investigate unusual matters dealing with life and death," the man finished with a chuckle.

Harry gave his permission and the next half hour was spent getting some spells cast at him. Another Unspeakable was called in when the first found some unusual readings.

After the spells were cast the unspeakable spoke again, "Well, you're Harry, but I need you to call your pact partner to register. If it's too big we can move outside."

Harry nodded, and recited the words to summon Leilah, words that weren't a formal spell, but were engraved on his heart by the feelings he felt towards her.

"The only one that cared for me.

The only one I care for.

You came to me in the darkness.

You soothed my heart in the darkness.

I rejected the peace of death to meet you again.

You were the only one that believed I could.

We forged the pact to remain together.

So, I call you back to my side.

High Dark Elemental Leilah."

During Harry's chant a black pentagram flashed into existence beneath him, and afterwords he was being hugged from behind by said elemental.

Pandemonium broke loose as they misinterpreted Leilah as being a being of dark magic, rather than elemental darkness.

It would be a long resurrection day for Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chapter.

OMAKE Inspired by a Review of a separate story:

"You're fired," Kithrin shouted at his employee.

"But why?" Neptune cried in her normal form.

"You couldn't prevent my muse from being abducted again!"

"But... but..."

Kithrin stalked out of the room. He was muttering about having to find a new bodyguard. Perhaps Blanc would have the time.

End OMAKE.

 **Leilah** ~ Dark beauty, dark as night.


	2. Chapter 2: Home is where the heart is

Dark Love

AN: Harry will seem cynical, this is because betrayed people tend to be.

AN2 i had a brain fart with the description, if anyone has one better I'll take suggestions.

IMPORTANT AN: My friend whom betas for me, has been MIA on our chat program for nearly three weeks. So I am needing another beta for my stories. Mainly to find the misspellings I miss, grammar errors, and parts that don't sound quite right. At least until she comes back -_-

Chapter 2: Home is where the heart is... sometimes.

It had been a long few weeks, and most everyone was put off by Harry's new attitude. The pact, and what it was cerculated quite fast in the Hogwarts rumor mill.

As did the speculation of what he gave up. Many theories were put out, along with a betting pool on what it was. Several theories were dismissed quickly. These included the ability to love, trust, as well as many negative emotions. Although even though the consensus, many felt that he had lost the ability to trust anybody but his pact partner.

The fact that Harry had apparently 'gone dark,' also swept the halls. With everybody ignoring his explanations about the difference between the dark element, and dark magic.

Harry was coming to believe that the entire magical world gave up their brains.

There were exceptions, some didn't believe that he went dark. They didn't understand the difference between dark magic and dark element, but they could tell he was angry, but not evil.

Susan Bones was one of them, and she had contacted her aunt after hearing Harry ranting.

Thus, it came to this, a middle aged woman in red robes followed by a small group of other red robed people stormed through the entrance hall doors.

"What is the meaning of this!" Dumbledore shouted angrily.

"I have received information of multiple crimes. Theft, of both money, and _far_ more serious, books from the library of an Ancient and Noble house. As well as people knowingly accepting said stolen items," Amilia Bones declared.

Dumbledore paled. The money was an easy thing to deal with, he would be able to burn a few favors and pay it back. He would include the Weasleys as well.

It was the books that concerned him. Those were very rare, and in a few cases unique, and from the Potter vaults. He, even as Harry's magical guardian, didn't actually have a right to them. The rules regarding such things were very strict. He was just glad the students would be leaving in an hour, he could avoid much of the public outcry, and perhaps prevent a young girl's reputation from being ruined.

The old man was so deep in thought he didn't notice Harry leaving for a half hour in the company of the aurors... or the angry expression of the red clad woman when she led a sullen Harry back into the great hall. The four aurors leaving was also unnoticed.

"Dumbledore, your office after the students leave. You are in serious trouble," she said, causing the old man to wince, and further when she added, "I am taking Harry into my home to prevent a child from reentering an abusive situation, temporarily at least. A hearing to choose proper guardians will happen later."

"But Amelia," the headmaster tried...

"No Albus. I already had some aurors head to his old home to interrogate the Dursleys. Actually Harry had an idea of a second place to go, where nobody could find him, and is covered by a very weird law, and yes I checked."

He was sweating now. The protections he set up would die in under two weeks, although it's odd that the device monitoring it was spinning so slowly now that he thought about it.

He barely noticed the students being led out and sighed in relief that the two students he was giving things to weren't being punished, he then noticed the woman's smirk.

"Those two will be spoken to... in front of their families," she said smugly. "Now your office."

As soon as she entered, she cast diagnostic spells on the odd devices, and she started spitting nails. "Dumbledore, why do you have _illegal_ monitoring devices? I will have to confiscate them. Now tell me _why_ you thought it was a good idea to steal, then give the items to others? Gringotts will be sending human representatives to find every missing Potter artifact and books, as well as any notes taken from the books, and erasing your memories of the books."

the old man sighed and he knew he had to talk fast, and he would still need to stand trial, or at least an inquiry. "Madam Bones, I _need_ the information in those books. Is there anything I can do to prevent me loosing those memories and notes? And keep it from going to trial?"

She sighed shook her head. "No to either. The law is clear on these issues. Unless you have the permission of the head of house, no books are to be taken out of the family library, or read, and considering he heard you admit to them being stolen..." she drifted off while looking at the old man with pity.

"How about a plea bargain?" Dumbledore grudgingly asked. At her raised eyebrow he continued, "same number of books of the same value, non duplicates, to be transferred to him along with his books, from my privet library." he finished with a wince hating the idea of giving information away.

The woman nodded slowly as she replied, "I can work with that, he might add some conditions, but I will ensure they are fair, you do realize you'll have to give up magical guardianship of Harry correct? You committed crimes against his family, so you wont be able to stay as his guardian. Also you will have to give up the memories of the books contents." at the old man's nod she started to walk out but had some parting words before she left, "I would recommend keeping your nose clean, even with the deal you're going to burn a lot of favors."

The old man put his head into his hands, knowing that many of his plans were now ruined. He now had less than four months to come up with a new one. He was just glad she forgot about the trackers for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Hermione was furious, Harry has struck her in the hospital wing, then had the _nerve_ to be upset that she had the books. They would be more of use in her hands. Potter's grades showed that he was too stupid to ever appreciate them... not that she had the knowledge to understand them yet. They were now hers anyway.

After all, even if they were stolen, the hero of the wizarding world wouldn't do any thing _wrong_ would he?

She sulked all the way home, and into the next day, when her summer got even worse.

An auror had arrived, on official business, and he was including her family in the discussion.

"You're a magical cop?" Hermione's mother asked, and after getting an assent continued, "Why do you want to talk to my daughter then?"

"Let me be blunt, we have evidence that your daughter knowingly received stolen property. And the generosity of the victim, allows us to offer her a choice. Turn over all the books, items, and notes that you received that were stolen from Harry Potter and given to you, the notes, allow us to remove what knowledge you gained from them, and give you a truth potion to make sure we got them all, or..."

Hermione's father looked like he had swallowed a lemon, and looked at his daughter in disappointment, "or...?"

Hermione shook her head and replied before the auror could, "No, those books are..."

She was interrupted by the auror, "Potter's, and the second choice is we tear the house apart looking, snap your wand, bind your magic, and erase the memories of the magical world from all three of you."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "But... But... but..." she stammered.

Her mother on the other hand was also disappointed at her daughter and answered for her, "She'll choose the first option. You have permission to search her room. I would normally trust her to retrieve them herself, but considering she completely threw away our lessons, I can't trust her to obtain them herself."

the twelve year old looked at her mother in betrayal, and opened her mouth to protest while the auror went upstairs to search her room and trunk.

She was silenced by her father, a man that had a high sense of morals. "Hermoine we taught you better than this. You should've returned the books and other items to their owner as soon as you received them. Why didn't you?"

"Those books are wasted on that moron, his grades are poor, and he needs my help on almost everything, so why should I give them back? Anyway they were given to me by Dumbledore himself," she spat venomously.

Her mother replied, "because it's the law? Because they belonged to him? Because it's the moral choice? Because it was what we taught you to do? Who cares if he can't use them right now. I recognize that name, you had claimed he was your friend. Your grounded until Hogwarts starts again. No library, the books in your room will be confiscated, you will be able to do homework for the summer, but after they are done we will lock those books away. In fact you won't be allowed to read... at all."

Hermione was shaking in rage, she wasn't supposed to be punished, she was just trying to allow the knowledge in the books to be used.

The auror came down then with a stack of parchment and a stack of books. Three drops of a potent truth potion had him trudging back up to retrieve a silvery cloak. A quick spell later he left a pissed off girl behind with her angry parents. It would be her worst summer ever.

Damn that Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early morning day later, at the Weasley residence, a young red haired man was receiving a personal howler directly from the lungs of his mother as an auror walked away with a hundred galleons. Well running away actually, that woman was LOUD!

It was fortunate for the family that it was just money and not important heirlooms, so they were in less trouble, but they knew that Ronald would be watched closely.

It would be the start of a really bad day for the Weasley matriarch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry's summer was going very well. He had, during the school year discovered a odd law specially made for underage pacts. He also found that he wasn't the youngest, that honor was Helga Hufflepuff whom made one with a unicorn at the age of eight.

He had also obtained some good clothes. All of them hand made by some elementals that make clothes as a hobby, and were perfectly glad to have somebody wear them. The set made of fire element made safe to wear and woven as fine as silk was being set aside for winter. It was amazing what the elementals were capable of. He had enough outfits to keep him supplied for at least a year. The darkness element cloaks for Hogwarts lined with fire element and some golden light element were his favorite though, well any darkness element clothing really. He didn't even need to pay as money was useless to elementals.

The law was simple in execution. If the pact partner was sentient, intelligent enough for it, and able to communicate on it's own, that the partner can act as a magical guardian for a child. Being able to pass as a human was appreciated but not absolutely necessary.

In Harry's case Leilah passed all four conditions. While people looking at her could tell _something_ was wrong and unusual about her, she maintained a human form easily and could interact with normal humans without giving too much away. This, combined with the thefts removing Dumbledore from the magical guardianship, meant that Harry was relaxing in a place very few mortals ever entered. The elemental plane, literally the safest place to get away from humans... it was fortunate that he was a curiosity to the elementals and not seen as an invader. There was one problem though.

Harry sighed from where he was lying down on a grassy field. She was back... looking down he saw the light elemental cuddling him warmly. He couldn't understand it, why was she so insistent on being close? It was slightly irritating to him. She always vanishes giggling when he gets up, but seconds after he lays down she comes. Every damn time.

The elemental looked like a fifteen year old by her own preference, not that she actually was. She was wearing a sundress that looked to be made of pure sunlight, with long ankle length hair. She was gold skinned with a variable sunset of color giving her features more definition than is usual for a light element.

It pissed Leilah off intensely. A light elemental was horning in on her Harry. She was curiously pissed on why that was though. She was glad that Harry couldn't form a second pact so he was all hers. Although there were other bonding methods, that unlike hers would put the elemental at a servant level, and not a partner like her, and the method she used prevents the human from being the subordinate. She was mostly pissed it was a light elemental, her direct opposite, that might try it. Ice, water, and wind she could potentially allow, fire, earth, and lightning she _might_ be able to tolerate despite being more closely aligned to the light elementals than the dark, but a light? No, no way in the abyss she'd allow it!

Although she was confused because all the light elementals are slightly chill like dark elementals, and a uniform color, usually white but others are possible. It was almost like she wasn't one, but that was impossible with how she instinctively recoiled from her. She also could swear she heard some woman chuckling every time she was close to the two.

The tattoo on Harry shined slightly causing the elemental to snuggle closer on that side, causing Harry to sigh again. It wasn't like it was uncomfortable, as the elemental dimension tended toward the fifty-five Fahrenheit (12.8 Celsius) in temperature, except in the areas that the fire or ice elementals tend to live so the extra warmth was welcome. Sighing again, he decided to nap.

His last thought as his best friend and partner joined him on his other side, was, _home really is where the heart is._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was five days later that they found, much to Leilah's annoyance that the odd light elemental really was bound to Harry as a servant... by a third party. And whom that was was a mystery, as Leilah automatically disregarded Harry's theory of it being the fault of the ancestor that helped him in the pit of death.

It's impossible for the dead to affect others outside the pit, and no living mortal can affect someone in it. The fact that the elemental felt much like the ancestor is just a coincidence.

Harry wasn't so sure. He believed that his partner made one mistake in her assumptions. A single mistake that invalidated her arguments, one that he hadn't mentioned.

He didn't believe that that particular ancestor was mortal. The fact that she could talk to him was just the tip of the iceburg in why he thought it. There was also the fact that she was warm where his mother and father was ice cold, the fact that he knew instinctively not to look at her, and other signs.

On one of his regular trips back to earth he picked up several books on mythology, legendary beings, and creatures, along with books on magic to help him in learning new spells. He was so far out of the ministry's jurisdiction that he felt no guilt about learning and practicing magic.

It was not all studying and reading though. He made friends with other elementals and with some that are his own mental age. Some rivals, and some real annoyances.

And it wasn't all fun and games either, as he recalled how he obtained his new wand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback!

It was a couple days after Harry arrived in the elemental plane, and one day before the annoying light elemental showed up, and he was back in Diagon Alley. He needed a new wand. His year old one simply stopped working for him entirely. He was looking for a custom wand as he had already tried every single one at Ollivanders . The only one he could find was in Knocktern Alley, the very front of it. After a quick trip to the bank for the funds, he headed there. It was his bad luck that a redheaded woman saw him entering the Alley with his elemental, and when she entered a shop, the door of which slammed shut to provide privacy to the customers.

Inside an ancient woman looked at Harry, and asked, "Why are you here? I don't mind more customers, but my wards detect that you already have a wand, and I can't sell another to one that have one."

"My wand ceased to work entirely after a incident, and before that it was starting to act up. So I need another to replace it," Harry explained.

The old woman frowned and ordered him to bring it out and hold it. She then spoke, "it looks like you are rejecting the wand. This only happens in a few circumstances. The first is that it wasn't actually attuned to you, and someone cast a spell to attune you to it, and the spell wore off. The second is similar to the first, but there was something else making you have a false connection. The third, and most unlikely, is that you rejected the source of the feather entirely. The last almost never happens as it is nearly impossible to meet anyone connected to the core."

Harry nodded, and asked, "So can you make me a new wand?"

The old woman shook her head and replied, "civilians can only have one, and it doesn't matter if it works or not."

Harry thought for a second, then asked, "and if it breaks?"

The old woman nodded, "then I can make you one..." SNAP. "she then stared at the boy in front of her that was holding two halves of a wand. "Well then, let's look for the materials shall we?"

it took an hour of searching through blocks of wood, a focusing gem, and lengths. The core was the easiest part, they took some of his pact partner's essence. Harry was allowed to watch in fascination as the wand was made. The ebony wood, and onyx gem combined with the strand of absolute darkness, created a wand of such blackness it looked like it was trying to suck out the light in the room with it's meager ten inches.

Once Harry's hand gripped his new wand the shop was engulfed in pitch darkness, and sunshine warmth for half a second. The price of the wand was only slightly greater than what Ollavander charges. The explanation was that Ollivander tended to gouge customers for his premade wand, all of which were between fifty and a hundred years old. Plus the fact that one of the materials was provided by Harry also cut the cost.

When he opened the door he was ambushed by a vaguely familiar redheaded woman. "Harry Potter! What are you doing here!'

Harry looked at her blandly and answered, "and what business is it of yours? It's none of yours, but I'll answer anyway, I was getting a new wand after mine broke."

"Young man, you will be more respectful of me! Come with me now!" the woman shouted at the top of her lungs and grabbed him.

"Leilah!" Harry said confident that she would be able to help him with the annoyance.

And she did, by grabbing the woman's arm that was holding him and snapping it like a twig in a nasty compound break. The pained shouts of the woman drew in a pair of aurors that patrol the first one hundred feet of Knocktern.

A quick explanation of what happened saw the woman being dragged off, as Leilah had been acting in defense of her charge, whom the woman was trying to kidnap. The woman would be put on house arrest until charges were formally made.

Shaking his head he let himself be dragged back to the elemental plane by the dark elemental.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback end.

Then came something Dumbledore hates. An idle mind that starts thinking.

Harry frowned as he remembered where he had seen that woman before. She was asking about platform nine and three-quart... he frowned. She had multiple children. Some that had been going for years, at least five for the oldest, the meant she had between ten and twenty trips there just with the current children attending. So why was she shouting about it on the non magical side.

He also contemplated on why Hagrid didn't tell him how to get into the platform, and was at least half sure it was intentionally ordered by his boss. The other half was that he was so scatter brained that he didn't think of it.

That led him to think of the train ride. How Ronald had found him so quickly. He then frowned as he remembered the boy had insulted in some manner everyone that came to his compartment. Almost like he wanted Harry to himself, well him being paid probably made that a guarantee.

This led him to think of Hogwarts.

The sheer amount of pointless points being taken off for a first offense, a dangerous mirror being left where students could find it... and why didn't he hear anyone else speak of finding it? Also why did Dumbledore explicitly state what it did to him? The detention in a dangerous forest where something was killing unicorns, and would make short work of four first years, the simple tasks to get to the stone, the mirror being there, a priceless stone being in the mirror.

 _The entire year was a set up,_ he thought his anger spiking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

On earth an old woman examining a broken wand stepped back as the pieces ignited, and completely destroyed themselves.

"A possible number three," she mumbled, before answering her door. A supplier had come to sell his wares.

After that she intended to play a bit with some of the extra dark elemental essence she had. The stuff was fun, and acted a lot like clay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry shook his head to clear it. He would have to be on the ball in the next year, although if it was as dangerous as last year, he might have to look into changing schools.

A thought struck him and he retrieved some writing supplies, and wrote two nearly identical letters.

To: Deputy Headmistress McGonagall/Oliver Wood.

I am writing to declare that I am removing myself from the Quidditch team.

One of the main reasons I agreed to join was the hope that I would be able to find some new friends. This hope was in vain. The entire team turned on me at the drop of a hat. Why? Because of the excessive amount of pointless points that the deputy headmistress took off for a first offense. Fifty each? The twins told me that they had ten each their first offense, when I asked. While refusing to say my name as if I had turned into something horrible.

In short, I refuse to play with people I despise and can't trust. I truly believe that if I lost a similar amount of points, that the beaters will 'mistime' a bludger hit and kill me.

I will keep the broom as payment for the problems that were caused me by both the deputy headmistress and the team.

I would wish you good luck in finding a seeker, but the circumstances being what they are, I hope you find the shittiest one in the history of the sport.

In hoping you have a horrible day:

Harry James Potter.

PS: I am in a place that owls cant reach easily, can you send my book list with Hedwig?

Nodding in satisfaction, Harry arranged transport to Earth for himself and Hedwig and sent the letters off, knowing he was burning some very fragile bridges with napalm. He would return the next day for his owl, which had the booklist, and a pair of scathing replies, both of which would have told him they'd speak to him at school, if he had read them.

He burnt the replies without reading them, as he saw them as unimportant. Looking at the booklist he noticed he already had all but a set of seven books. The seven books made him frown, why seven books for one year? Was the new teacher a friend of the guy? Shaking his head he waited until a week before the new term, called over his pact mate and headed to earth for the final time before the school year started. He would regret not choosing another day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry left the alleyway he used as a landing point in his jaunts between realms, and started walking toward the bookstore, followed by Leilah and his light elemental. He noticed as he approached that there was a large commotion, and curious decided to see what it was.

It would be the reason why he would be seven books short for the year.

As he approached he saw what the commotion was about. It was a blond man promoting an autobiagraphy. He looked on in shock as he saw the man's name, it was the same as those missing seven books. He at this point was seriously giving consideration to not buying them.

What happened next would turn that consideration into a decision.

He was about to forge into the bookstore when he was grabbed and dragged to a different location, by the blonde man.

"See here! Harry Potter! He must be proud to have me a teacher for his next year at Hogwarts!" the man exclaimed loudly to the crowd.

"The reactions of the crowd changed when Harry clearly and loudly growled out, "Let go asshole."

"Now Harry, I can help..." the man started, but was interrupted by Harry smashing his elbow into his gut, which caused him to let the boy go, then kicked in the groin as hard as he could.

Then a blob of darkness coalesced into a girl, and picked him up, and giving him another boot to the groin launching him into the air, where multicolored light turned into another girl that booted him in the back sending him crashing into the ground unconscious, with a cracked nut, four broken teeth that he had accidentally swallowed, and a broken shoulder.

This one incident cheered Leilah up profoundly about the presence of the other elemental. She could work with one that could sync up that well with her.

The crowd was silent as Harry, and the two girls bulled there way out of it. Many could clearly hear him grumbling as he passed, "No way in the elemental plane am I buying his books, or even attending his classes."

If this had happened in another timeline he would've been scolded by a red headed woman for beating up her hero, but in this one she was otherwise occupied... spending six months in a ministry holding cell for attempted kidnapping.

The aurors observing the event were amused, and had seen the man grab an underaged boy that he had no reason to even be near as more than a fellow customer. They wouldn't arrest either of them, Lockheart because he was both too popular, and the fact that he had only dragged the boy ten feet, and obviously not going further, plus the fact that he had already been punished.

Harry because it was obviously self defense.

He did feel a book being slipped into his pocket as he walked past a man that looked like an adult version of one of his biggest irritants from school, and wondered what it was. He would look into it when he had time.

The blonde man was panicking though. He knew the boy knew whom put the book in his pocket, and his plans would probably be ruined, and he couldn't demand it back because he had been the one to slip it in. On the other hand he couldn't proceed with his first plan because Arthur Weasley had a last minute emergency and couldn't come today, and he had meetings for the rest of the week. Scowling he left for home, hoping the boy-who-lived would act according to his plan.

Only time would tell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A week later saw Harry staring at the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters, and he sighed. It had just opened, and he took a step forward into the station, he had a feeling that it would be a long and unpleasant year. The double hug of his elementals comforted him with one fact.

Whatever the future held, he would not be facing it alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings and a school train

Dark Love

Chapter 3: Meetings and a school train.

Harry was napping on the train, his head in Leilah's lap.

Harry was very comfortable.

Harry was dreaming, of memories from years ago...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

 _Flashback._

 _A five year old child was being hit with a scalding hot frying pan. He had been ordered to cook breakfast for the Dursleys on his birthday, and he burnt the bacon and eggs. The beating was particularly hard as the hot pan left burns as well as bruises. He was then thrown in his cupboard to heal._

 _With tears in his eyes the boy sat in the comforting darkness. A darkness that had been his only safe haven he ever had in his life. The family he lived with seemed to make it a rule that as long as he was in his 'room' he was off limits. He then felt a cool hand on one of his arms. He couldn't see whom it belongs to, but the burns and bruises felt better, almost if they were healing as a hand moved over them._

 _Turning he looked to see if he could find whom was helping him. He could barely make out two luminescent golden eyes gleaming in the dim light coming from the cracks in his door. The figure gathered him in his arms, as he broke down in quite sobs at the unfairness of his life._

 _Soon he fell in to a slumber that lasted to the next day, when his aunt banged in the door telling him to cook breakfast again, and not to screw up this time._

 _He turned the light on in his cupboard, and saw what looked like nutritional bars and drinks next to him, fearing that they'd be taken away he hid them to consume later, and ignored his growling stomach._

 _It wouldn't be the first time he didn't eat for a day._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

 _It was a cold winter night after a blizzard, and a young boy was shoveling a drive way, and making little progress. His uncle told him he wouldn't be allowed inside until he had completed the job. With only a light coat and some rags for his hands he had been working for over a half hour to clear the foot of snow from the driveway and sidewalk._

 _He had cleared about five square feet, less than a fifth of the area that needed to be cleared, and was tiring. Leaning on his shovel, and feeling despair at finishing before he died of cold, a second shovel, this one made of darkness given form scooped up some snow beside him, much more than he could take in a single trip, and dumped it on the pile that was on the lawn. Where he needed to take three or four trips per shovel distance, the second figure, not really well seen in the light of the dim streetlight was much taller than him. She mussed his hair as she passed, and took up another shovel worth._

 _He smiled, he couldn't say how he knew, but he did. It was the same person that had comforted him in his cupboard five times since that first day, and always left easy to eat food behind._

 _Emboldened he continued to shovel, helping out as much as he could. He didn't even realize that she had draped a special scarf around his neck, an unusually warm one, that had the words 'for Harry' on it._

 _Twenty minutes later the driveway was done, and the figure gone. Knocking on the front door saw his irate uncle looking out prepared to yell at him, when he saw the driveway and sidewalk clear, and footprints showing that someone had obviously helped him, along with the scarf._

 _Growling about interfering neighbors he threw the boy back into his cupboard with his promised Christmas meal, a cheap microwaved can of soup and several slices of bread. It was the best Christmas meal he had in his short life. This was supplemented by the hunk of chocolate that was with the bars and drinks given to him by his friend that day._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

 _A seven year old Harry had long noticed a pattern with his new friend. The friend always showed up in the dark, or at best dim light, and always when he was in pain, drowning in despair, or the rare times he was sinking in rage. He only knew she was female because he could feel her breasts when she hugged him to herself._

 _He drooped in depression, and wondered if he ever became happy, would she abandon him?_

 _She felt her then, hugging him from behind for a minute, as she whispered something in his ear, a whisper that cheered him up._

" _I come as much as I can, and as long as you want me to. Just I save the times until you need me."_

 _and she was gone._

 _He was happy that she cared as much as she did, but was confused as to why._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

 _At ten he noticed that his housemates, never family, never thought of as that, were starting to avoid him, or more precisely miss him when he was in a dim area or shade. He wasn't invisible, more like he tended to blend in._

" _A gift," she had said when she saw him the night of his birthday._

 _Best gift he could imagine._

 _Crap, Dudley found him, time to dash._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx,_

 _It was the first night at Hogwarts, and he was scared that his friend wouldn't be able to find him, he had got used to her comforting presence when he was in his darkest moods._

 _A cool and soft set of lips on his cheek made him smile, and fall into a deep slumber._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

End flashback.

He woke as the train started moving, and mumbled, "I can't believe I forgot, how could I of." then louder, "Leilah, I'm sorry for rejecting you like that..."

The dark elemental shook her head and replied, "It's fine, you had both just killed, and been nearly killed, all the while dwelling on some really negative aspects. You recovered, that's what's important.

The light elemental looked over and nodded with a smile.

Harry frowned and had to ask, after several months, "Can you talk?"

The elemental smiled impishly, causing Harry to face-palm, and mumble "of course she can, but she just doesn't." then louder, "Do you have a name at least?" the elemental gestured to him and with a sigh, and a moment wracking his mind he replied, "fine, I'll call you, Helina."

The elemental smiled and then moved to cuddle the now sitting boy.

She was joined by the dark on the other side, making an odd sensation of being warm on one side, and cool on the other.

He was used to it.

Then the door opened showing the two that he most did _not_ want to see again, and Helina, in response to his emotions made a barrier of light blocking the room off from the outside, beating Leilah by half a second. Looking at the elemental Harry freed an arm to pat her on the head, then id the same for his other elemental.

It was obvious by the scowl on the two's faces that they were in the mood to bitch at him.

The spell fire at the barrier showed that they really really wanted to get to him, as did the shouts. He then heard Percy Weasley chase the two off, and the barrier fell after the two left.

He poked his head in and rose an eyebrow at the elementals, and decided not to comment except to ask, "Harry? Was that you that made that wall?"

"Nope, she did," jerking his head at the light.

The Prefect nodded his head and left, knowing that dealing with two, apparently powerful, magical beings are above his 'pay' grade. Especially since he wasn't getting paid.

Some things are easier to leave to professors.

Two hours later the third most disliked visitor came by, and took one look at Harry's situation, and laughed, which caused Harry to chuckle as well, he probably looked ridiculous. He then decided to talk before the two magical beings took offense. He was bigoted, not a complete moron.

"I see you dropped those two, so I decided to re offer my hand in friendship. I spoke to my father and he advised me to try again, and to take it easy on my views until I get to know you better," he said with a smile.

Harry looked at him blankly, he had long noticed that, after the pact, he seemed to be unable to forgive others he had to think on such things. He decided that forgiving Draco wasn't really possible, but also realized that many of the problems between the two were because of mutual bad impressions, and a redhead. His response wiped the smile from the other boy's face, but didn't replace it with a scowl.

"I don't think we can become friends that easy, especially with our history, _but_ I don't see why we can't become neutral for at least the year, with a possible friendship later, if things go well. We both made mistakes the first year, compounded because a certain redhead," came the reply. "we can revisit this if I like what I see this year."

Draco raised an eyebrow, that... was a perfectly acceptable compromise considering how badly the two acted towards each other the previous year. With a nod, he and his bookends left, only to be replaced by the other two, again.

Harry sighed and growled out, "So, both o you are too stupid to get the hint, so I'll say it outright. _Get. Lost!_ "

The two growled at the insult, especially the bushy haired girl and she opened her mouth, "Your the stupid one, I want my books back, now."

"They belong to the Potter family, and were stolen. Helina, please block them off again."

"Calm down Harry," Ron said. "We're friends after all."

"Friends don't spy on friends, or steal from them, or accept stolen property. The money and books you were paid came from my family vaults. So let me make this perfectly clear to _both_ of you. I. Don't. Need. _Backstabbing_. _**Traitors.**_ _ **Like. YOU!**_ "

Ron opened his mouth, when Leilah beat Helina to the punch this time and sent the two out of the compartment and made her own barrier to keep them out

The barrier dropped an hour later, due to Harry hoping to meet some new friends, although if those two came back again he is going to leave it up until school, and an odd person walked in, took one look at Harry, and promptly asked, "Mind if I interview your elements? My father's paper would _love_ to have an article about them. Would you also like to add some comments? Those two that were chased out an hour ago seemed to have developed a bad case of wrackspirts."

Harry smiled, the girl seemed friendly enough, and more curious than judgmental, but he had to ask, "An you are?"

"Oh, sorry. Luna Lovegood."

"Well Luna, it's up to them, but Helina doesn't talk by choice so you might have trouble with her," he replied with a smile.

He was soon laughing at the interview, his dark elemental girl was baffled by some of the questions, but still tried to answer them, and Luna had a decent stack of notes to write an article with.

A barrier was put up and kept up ten minutes after Luna entered.

Soon enough there was an announcement that they were ten minutes from Hogsmead, and a barrier to separate the compartment appeared allowing them to change in privacy without running into unwanted company.

It was surprisingly easy to avoid the two main irritants for Harry, and ended up in a carriage with a couple of female Slytherins and a Hufflepuff.

He entered the school, and with a grimace at the necessity, he walked to the deputy headmistress and spoke to her, and she acquired a look on her face that made her look like she ate a mouth full of warhead candies at the same time before nodding, this was a definite change from the sucking lemon look she had when she first laid eyes on Harry this year, and pulling him to the side to wait until the first years were sorted to perform the request.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Inside the Great Hall the headmaster's eyes weren't twinkling. He had to give Harry many copies of books from his privet library, and loose more when he accidentally copied a book taken from another family. The loss of the Potter funds also hurt, but not as much as the knowledge from the books.

He noticed that Harry hadn't entered yet, but he knew he was in the building. He needed to convince him to befriend Ronald and Hermione again to give him insight into his mind. Although prom the pissed looks they bore he had some fast talking to do to let Harry close again.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he missed the sorting, until his deputy made an announcement, one that screwed up many of his plans.

"I have a student that had requested a resorting, Harry Potter."

Dumbledore sat up in dismay, as Harry walked to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

" _Back again I see. Let's take a second look shall we... you have changed, not only due to the pact. Slytherin is still a good choice, but Ravenclaw is now a valid option. Hufflepuff is out, as your loyalty is too hard to gain. Gryffindor, that is the source of many of your current problems, in fact a new one was just sorted this year. So, the birds or the snakes?"_ the hat sent into Harry's mind.

" _I choose..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Cliffhanger, ain't I stinker?


	4. Chapter 4: Rules only apply to some

Dark Love

AN: I'm using American English, as I believe I would sound like an idiot trying to use British English.

Chapter 4: Rules only apply to some...

"No," Dumbledore interrupted. "I'm sorry Harry but I can't allow you to be resorted."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he harshly replied, "Headmaster, the school rules clearly state..."

It should be noted the amount of scorn Harry lumped into the title of headmaster could, if it was water, fill the Atlantic ocean.

"That doesn't matter," the old man interrupted again, and continued, "you need to stay in Gryffindor." The man had noted the scorn, but knew he could overcome it... eventually.

"So that means rules don't apply to me headmaster?" Harry asked in a curious tone of voice.

"No it doesn't, but I cant allow you to be resorted," came the reply, although the old man seemed to realize that he _might_ be making a mistake.

"Fine, for now, but just a warning headmaster, you can't pick and choose what rules apply."

After the drama of the attempted resorting, the meal commenced, and Harry made sure to sit as far from his former 'friends' as possible, and after ignoring the headmaster, the foppish fool, and most of the students, followed the prefect to the dorms to obtain the password.

A minor argument happened then as Percy the prefect tried to get the elementals to leave as per the headmasters orders. He ended up stuck to the wall by bands of darkness and light as Harry went to the dorms to rest.

After all, he had stuff to do the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day dawned clear and cool, and Harry plus his elementals left to both drafy some letters and send them to Gringotts, whom had agreed to be intermediates for certain communications at the extravagant price of three sickles per letter.

Nobody interfered with the bank mail, as it would be considered cause for them to confiscate all the perpetrators vaults.

After he had sent the letter he headed down to breakfast and obtained his schedule.

A quick look at hit had him decide to self study. Potions and DADA, both subjects taught by people he hated beyond belief.

So he decided to take advantage of Dumbledore declaring, despite his protestations otherwise, that rules don't apply to him, after all, you cant have it both ways. You can't say some rules don't apply and others do, either they all do, or they all don't, unless there is another rule that makes an exeption, such as the no casting in the halls, when you need to defend yourself.

The resorting rule was _not_ one that had an exception.

He later learned that he had gained three detentions and lost fifty points, which he had already decided to ignore before he was granted them.

He also learned more in two hours about potions studying from some supplementary books, in two hours than he did the year previous. He also found some old noted in a used potions book, that were from when a Professor Slughorn was teaching. They were first through third year notes, that demonstrated how the _last_ teacher taught the subject.

Lunch was interesting as he was called to the headmaster's office at three pm after DADA fpr missing potions.

The DADA free study went even better. To give the possessed asshole credit, if you could decipher his stuttering, he actually taught the class in a half-assed manner, and covered two-thirds of the years subject matter, in comparison to the quarter the potion master covered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

He arrived at the office ten minutes early and was admitted. He on the wall as far as he could from the self roasting turkey ans the old man as he waited for him to speak. He had decided that unlike the two other students, he would maintain a hostile, but relatively polite manner with the old man, and if what he was planning went through, tear him a new one later.

His elementals took up positions between Harry and the other two.

"Harry, You didn't attend potions today, why?" the headmaster started.

"I don't feel like being insulted, and belittled by a petty little man, and before you talk about DADA, I have no plans on helping that fraud, especially after he grabbed me," came the reply.

"You do realize that you have detentions, and lost points right? And you really need to learn to let go, this childish grudge you have against Severus needs to be let go," Albus replied, and privately granting the second point.

Leilah snorted, and replied, "Childish grudge? Shouldn't you say that to... I don't know, the ADULT of the two? Harry told me of the first class, and every single interaction afterwords. The man has insulted and belittled Harry since the day he met for no reason, and Harry responded to the hate with hate, so shouldn't you speak to the the one whom started the cycle, and not the one responding to it?"

"Thanks, Leilah, " Harry said, then continued, "she's right, but also, who said I'm going to attend the detentions? Remember headmaster, you can't have it both ways. You can't simply state some rules apply and some don't. You refused to let me invoke the rule to be resorted, that means that despite your protests, I can ignore the rest of them, and for the points, let him take em, I don't care."

Dumbledore was dumbfounded. A student was not only standing up to him, but blatantly telling him that he was going to ignore the rules. Privately he thought the boy had a point, he was saying certain rules don't apply to the boy, but he needed to stay in that house damn it. Most of his supporters were there.

"Are you planning on taking _any_ classes Mr. Potter?" the old man asked, tabling the rule discussion for later until he has time to think of a response the boy in front of him could accept. "And what about your... elementals?"

Harry sighed and responded, "Yes to most of the classes, as long as they at least treat me neutrally. And my elementals, both my dark elemental pact partner, and my rather odd light elemental bound servant will stay with me. I know the rules about both, perhaps you should learn them? After all having Percy try and separate them from me was bad form, and against both the rules of the school, and the laws of the land."

The old man sighed, and nodded, acknowledging the point. It galled him, but he knew such things were for life, the fact that besides some looks light and dark were getting along made him reach behind him for a book he had been intending to read ever since Harry bonded, but kept putting it off. It was obvious now he needed to read it, ASAP. Putting the book on elementals on his desk he made note to read it when the meeting was finished.

"One last thing, I noticed you are using a different wand, why is that? You know it's illegal to have a second one if you aren't a hit wizard or Auror."

"I know, that's why I snapped my old wand, that wasn't working, at all, in front of a wand crafter. She them made a new one for me," came the response, with Harry absently rubbing a wooden ring he had commissioned a few days before school started. A wooden ring that had some hairs inside, hairs that he awoke after being dead holding.

After all, nobody ever heard of using rings to cast with in England, and the law specifically mentioned wands, and ignored other foci.

Taken aback the old man swore in his head, and made a note to revise the law. After all, a wizard who's wand doesn't work, especially when in trouble, is a dead one. Perhaps he should make it so every child needs a new wand if the family can afford it? And perhaps a subsidy to help those who can't, and allow a child who's wand doesn't work anymore to trade it in.

That's for later though.

For now he dismissed the three, and picked up the book, titled "Elements and Elementals, Fact from Fiction" the author had a sense of humor, opening up with a fictional story, then pointing out where it went right. Oddly enough it was a muggle fiction, and had over twenty percent right, and a note saying that it was one of the most accurate ones the author found in both worlds.

It would be an informative and fun read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

When Harry got back to the dorms he noticed that many of his dorm mates were glaring at him for loosing so many points.

He ignored them, and cracked open a book.

The next day Harry had charms and transfiguration, both of which he intended to attend.

Charms was no problem, although the professor kept giving him odd looks, mostly because he refused to sit by those he at one point considered friends.

The first transfiguration class went well enough, although the glares the professor shot him was epic.

The week continued in this vein, and the house of the lions once more started to shun the boy-who-lived.

Then came the weekend, and the issue boiled over. The reason?

Quidditch practice.

The team captain had failed to pass on a necessary piece of information. Actually he had failed to believe it. After all, what wizard would willfully (EN) give up the wonderful sport?

So, as Harry was enjoying sleeping in on a Saturday, he was dragged out of bed by a pair of twins, both of them ignoring the fact that he wasn't along in said bed. Well ignoring the fact until the bedmates blasted them into the wall with blasts of light and darkness.

They were lucky the blasts just stunned them, and not knocked them out... or splattered them against the wall.

"What the Hell are you two doing!" yelled the understandably upset boy.

The yell woke up the rest of the dorm-mates, making a lot more boys upset.

Fred managed to respond first as the dark blasts that hit his brother were slightly more powerful than the light blasts that hit him, "Oliver had us come get you, you're late for practice."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he responded, "So the asshole forgot the letter I sent? I told him I quit, find someone else." he then started to climb back in bed.

"Sorry Harry, but..." George started, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Get bent bastards, I want nothing to do with your backstabbing team," and with that Harry was on the bed again...

only to have to cover his ears as the dorm room exploded in protests.

Sighing in frustration Harry got up and got ready for the day, and packed some books to read if he could find somewhere quite to read, as it looked like the dorms were out of the question.

The twins decided to wait by the painting for Harry, so they could drag him to the pitch.

Walking out with his bag, the twins met him at the painting and tried to forcibly pull him to the Quidditch pitch. A move the boy was able to avoid with some elemental help.

Avoiding his house mates was should have been easy, as the castle was large, and had many, many empty rooms.

It wasn't though.

The twins kept finding him, and bugging him about the sport, not taking 'no' for an answer.

Finally Harry had enough, and went to one of the few only professor he knew of that would potentially do anything, and had tea with him, waiting for them to show up for the dozenth time that day.

And thus, the twins learned the dangers of tunnel vision. The practice for the day was canceled due to Slytherins, but the next day they would have the pitch.

The two made their first mistake. They ignored the small professor, and the elementals, and grabbed Harry again.

"Enough!" the small professor declared. "twenty points from each of you, for every time you bothered Harry today, and thirty more for each time you manhandled him." he fact that Harry was with a professor finally dawned at them, then finding out that they lost twelve hundred points each, and they had found out the first day school was back on that yes, the house points _can_ go into the negatives, well their popularity would be below Harry's new popularity, except that they could pin it on the boy-who-lived. They then paled at the next words, "A detention for each incident and each time you grabbed him, and finally a ban on Quidditch until all detentions served."

"But you can't do that!" the twins shouted in response.

Professor Flitwick went to his full, if meager, height as he responded, "Yes I can. If your head of house can take fifty each for the first time being caught out after curfew, than I can take similar amounts for systematic bulling. Now leave, and I will report your punishments to your team captain, personally."

The two left while shooting glares at the other student in the office, and started planning retaliatory pranks on both the professor and the student.

It would take them a week to come up with something, but by then, it was too late.

Harry's plan would come into action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was unusually for an emergency staff meeting to be called on a weekend.

It was not unusual for them to be called by the transfiguration professor.

"Explain yourself Filius. Why did you take off over six hundred points, hand out s detentions to two different students _each_!" Minerva shouted, and ended with a screech.

Every professor there, and the headmaster looked at the short man. Whom was actually seething under his calm exterior. Nobody ever called _Severus_ out, so why call him, when he at least had a good reason.

"It was because of the systematic bullying, and manhandling of both students toward a third. Mr. Potter had told the team captain that Mr. Potter quit, and didn't tell the rest of the team. He then ordered the twins to retrieve him for practice. The twins attempted to do so, by dragging the boy out of bed. At this point, I would've not removed any points because it wasn't quite their fault, but then, they ignored the fact that he said he quit, and attempted again to drag Harry to the Quidditch pitch on his way out from the dorms. A similar series of events took place ten more times, the last time right in front of me, so I took points off, and detentions for each time they did it. If they had stopped at verbal It would've only been twenty points a time, but they didn't."

"If Harry would've only..." McGonagall started.

"What? Just meekly gone along with them? He has the _right_ to quit the team at any point. The fault is their own, they should've just went back to the pitch and told the team," came the interruption.

"Enough!" came Dumbledore's voice. "Filius, I understand your point, and will let the detentions stand, but not the Quidditch ban and points. I will reduce the points to two hundred and forty a student, and inform the two that any pranks this year will mean a year ban from the sport, starting from the date of the prank, and a reinstatement of the full lost points. I am disappointed that he quit, but he did inform both the captain and his head of house before the year started. Now anything else?"

Nobody had anything else but Minerva looked like she had swallowed a lemon tree grove as she stalked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

When he returned to the dorms, he was met by every single student glaring at him, and many wands pointed at him, some with tips glowing.

"And what is this?" he asked with narrowed eyes, nudging the two with him to be ready.

Fred and George stepped forward to reply.

"You are."

"No longer."

"Welcome in."

"Gryffindor!" a twin finished harshly.

"And why not? Is it because I quit the Quidditch team?"

"No you lost us hundreds of points today!" cam the shout from the youngest male Weasley.

"I did? I was quite sure that the twins lost them for bullying. How was it my fault?"

"You should've just came..."

"So laying the blame on me, like a coward, huh? If you hadn't kept bothering me, you wouldn't have lost the points, or gained the detention," Harry replied, then ducked as somebody sent a curse at him.

As if that was the signal, dozens of curses flew at him, only to be stopped by a wall of darkness as he escaped the house of the 'brave'.

He headed to the only place he could think of to get a bed for the night, the hospital wing.

The nurse was not pleased that he had to resort to this, especially when dozens of different curses simultaneously could've killed him.

She did order a house elf to retrieve the boy's belongings, which the Gryffindor house had only then figured they should raid, so it was untouched.

She would have to talk to the staff later for a more permanent solution.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN: that's a lot of Ws.


	5. Chapter 5: New Dorms

Dark love.

Chapter 5: New Dorms.

A staff meeting was occurring the next morning, before breakfast, with an angry school nurse calling it.

"Minerva, explain why I have a student sleeping in the hospital wing, after nearly being killed by his entire house," she started off angrily.

The transfiguration professor was shocked, she knew Harry had been chased off, but not nearly killed, "Explain, I know he had been chased off, but not nearly killed."

Pompfrey nodded and explained, "Something everybody knows, at least later in life, but nobody teaches, is that spells interact with each other. The more spells on the same person, the more unpredictable the effects. (EN) In this case, Harry had several dozen spells cast at him at once. The spell interactions would most likely have killed him. So much for the bravery of Gryffindor, putting a second year against over half the house."

The head of the named house was angry, not only because of the insult to her house, but the fact that they would ambush someone like that. "I see, I will talk to my house about this. Now I assume you have some other issue?"

It was the headmaster that spoke up, as he had realized the problem, "Yes there is one, Harry is now unable to enter the dorms without a risk to his life, and with the majority of the house there chasing him out, it would count as an exclusion, meaning he needs a new place to sleep, and he can't stay in the hospital wing all year."

"Exactly, headmaster," Poppy said.

"The arrogant Brat probably did it on purpose. It would be just like him to cause problems in this way, just like he parades those things around," Snape said snidely.

"So you say he would arrange for him to be nearly killed?" Flitwick said coldly. He then turned toward the headmaster and said, "I offer the Ravenclaw dorms for him, on the condition that he teaches us what he knows of those two elementals that he has following him."

Professor Sprout was next, "I offer the Hufflepuff Dorms, with no strings attached."

Dumbledore was grateful that two of his professors stood up so quickly, and now was angry at himself for not allowing the resorting, Harry was now not a part of his house, and would be an outsider in a different house. It would've been better to allow the resorting.

"We should just let the brat sleep in in an empty classroom, that way he can learn some humility," the potions professor snarked.

Dumbledore glared at the professor, until this point, he had thought Harry was exaggerating how Snape treated him. Now he wasn't so sure. "Enough, Severus that suggestion is completely out of line. I will offer a choice of a privet room, or the two offered dorms. Minerva, I'm sorry, but twenty-five points for each student involved, as well as a school Quidditch ban for all students involved, and I'm reinstating the lost points Filius took off yesterday. We can't have almost an entire dorm ambushing a single person."

McGonagall's face went red in anger, but she couldn't argue about it. Although the Quidditch team will be almost completely gutted, and needs to be replaced.

Seeing that there were no other arguments, Dumbledore dismissed his staff to breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

After breakfast Harry was annoyed, he was called into Dumbledore's office. He was assuming that he was going to be yelled at, and/or blamed for the Gryffindor house being at such a low point total, that if the points weren't reset after each year, that they'd take over a decade to have a chance at the house cup again.

"Harry," the old man began, "We need to talk about where you will be sleeping. You have three options, a privet room, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw."

"Privet," Harry immediately responded. "Ravenclaw would pester me with questions, and Hufflepuff would expect my instant loyalty. A loyalty I can't give easily. I do have a question, if I were to give you something I have a feeling was dark, that Malfoy Sr, slipped into my pocket, what would you do with it? Both if it was and wasn't dark."

Dumbledore was wondering what was up, Harry had plenty of opportunity to show how little he cared for the old man now, and has shown it each time, so why now... unless Harry didn't know how to deal with the item in question.

"If it was dark, destroy it, if it wasn't, I would give it back," came the answer, and he was privately unsurprised at Harry's answer to his question.

"Leilah, could you get that book for me?" the boy asked a shadowed corner where the dark element was leaning in while she watched the conversation.

"No problem," she answered, and stepped further into the shadows, and vanished. She then walked back a few seconds later, and handed Harry the notebook. Both of Harry's elementals were glad he was finally disposing of the damned thing.

"This book, it writes back when you write in it," Harry explained, as he held it out to the headmaster. "The diary has the name T.M. Riddle on the inside..."

Harry was interrupted as the aged headmaster lunged at the book and snatched it out of the boy's hand. Mumbling an apology he wrote in the book, and when he obtained a reply he snapped it shut. "Harry, you have done a great thing in bringing this to me. I will study this then destroy it. I will send someone with a key to your room, and it's location at dinner, please leave so I can start."

The Boy's eyes narrowed, but he nodded, and headed out, after all he had the rest of potions to finish skipping and self studying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry looked around his new lodgings and shrugged. It was rather plain but serviceable. He bed was smaller than the rest at the school, but since he used to live in a cupboard he couldn't really complain. He was just happy that his plan was coming together. He had sent off the rest of the required paperwork after meeting with Dumbledore, and the man still had no clue that the last threads of authority he had over him were going to snap soon.

Considering that if he doesn't get away from this school HE was going to snap, he felt justified.

He just had to hold out until Christmas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Time passed, leading through a relatively quiet September and October. The 'cold war' between the-boy-who-lived and his former house dragged on, with the house's reputation in shambles.

Then on Halloween it happened, it went from a cold war, to a near all out war.

It started with a pair of twins casting some prank spells at his back, to which he responded with some more offensive spells, limited though they are since he was only a second year.

His former house took exception at that, and started trying to hex him in the halls.

This led him to spending half of November in the hospital wings getting his curses sorted out, both the single ones, and the odd effects of multiple curses hitting at once.

There were some students with serious injuries from Gryffindor in the hospital wing right beside him, as he started using dangerous, potentially lethal spells in his own defense, and his elementals were also starting to remove limbs.

Speaking of the elementals they were close to begging Harry to allow them to up their responses, as they had a hard time protecting their partner/master while holding back.

Harry was close to giving permission, and damn the consequences.

It wasn't helped by the fact that the professors gave just him detentions, that he refused to attend, and ignored the fact that he was getting assaulted by a large umber of students.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Twenty ninth of November.

Yet another meeting was being held to discuss Harry Potter, and this time, the conversation was much grimmer.

"Headmaster, my hospital wing this year has seen more students than in the last decade, all of the from the same house, and all of them put there after trying to attack a single boy, please explain why those students are getting off with just a warning?" the Mediwitch asked with a scowl.

Dumbledore was looking much more harried than normal. He hadn't expected the house that supposedly respected him the most to start these kind of concentrated assaults. He took a deep breath then replied, "Minerva, what have you done to stop them?"

"I have been giving detentions to Potter, as he has been using severely damaging, and near lethal spells,' came the response.

Snape sneered, and replied caustically, "And I suppose stopping those attacks before he needs to respond didn't cross your mind? It's obvious I don't like the boy, but even I think it's overdoing it to expect him not to defend himself from a entire dorm worth of foes."

"Minerva," the headmaster started in a hard tone of voice. "anymore attacks on Harry and we will have to use one of the most extreme punishments the school allows, right below expelling them. The next time Harry is attacked, the students will be confined to the dorms except at lessons and meals. They will be escorted to each class with their wands confiscated, and will not have them except for classes," he stopped at seeing his deputy headmistress opening her mouth to protest, "Minerva! These students have been assaulting a young man for nearly a month. He has spent half of it in the hospital wing, it needs to stop... NOW!"

at seeing the deputy headmistress gaping he decided to say one last thing as he rose to leave, "I will be talking to Harry personally, and try to stop him from feeling the need to escalate to fully lethal responses, but self defense has been established so I legally _can't_ do more."

Dumbledore left a room gaping with his words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

His talk with Harry showed that the boy was at the end of his patience, and the only reason why there weren't bodies yet, is that he was trying to avoid the trouble it would cause, but he told Dumbledore that the next time he was assaulted, he wouldn't hold back, they had more than enough chances to stop, and never took them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the Gryffindor dorms, McGonagall was explaining what would happen if Harry was attacked again, and she was angry when she found out that the hostilities were started from her house towards Harry, and not the other way around like she had assumed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was approaching Christmas, and the students going home were departing, and the headmaster was relieved to see that Harry was going as well. He needed the time without Harry around to work out how to prevent a bloodbath for the next half of the year.

The threat of punishment seemed to work for the last two weeks or so, but Dumbledore knew it was temporary, and he needed Harry to stay alive.

Looking at the piece of paper in his hand he sighed. It was the list of offenders whom had attacked Harry the last month, and knowing that a little over half the house was involved, with a quarter of them attacking multiple times was depressing.

As he watched Harry depart for the elemental realm directly from Hogwarts he gave a sigh of relief.

Little did he know that he wouldn't see Harry again for nearly two years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

At the end of the winter holidays.

Leaving the elemental realm, Harry looked at an ancient building, and smiled. It was time to get settled in his new school.

Welcome to Mahora Academy young boy, we wish you luck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

End Year.

EN: Short year, intentionally so. W/O diary, there was no chamber of secrets, and thus beyond Harry's feud with the lions, no real conflict.

EN2: yes the plan all along was to have Harry change schools.


	6. Chapter 6: The Goblet of Fire

Dark Love

AN: I'm trying to resurrect Foxstar 1/2, would anybody that read it, object to me making Naruto, Naruko? As in born Fem-Naruto.

AN2:I don't think I have the ability to create out of whole cloth, for the year and three quarters Harry would be attending before this so I'm skipping to the Goblet of Fire. I'm also going to, for the sake of simplicity, make a trimester of the Japanese school start at the same time Hogwarts starts for the year.

AN3: there are some almost fate GO people in this, but they just share the names and forms as the decedents of the legends, they are NOT the legends themselves.

AN4: Yes I'm adding to Harry's group, simply because masses of elemental energies can't produce the heirs he needs.

Chapter 6: The Goblet of Fire.

Harry was relaxing with his two girlfriends and both of his elementals. The only reason why he had two, was that they were involved with each other, before becoming attracted to him, so he ended up with both. It was his least favorite day of the year, Halloween. The day his parents died, the day he made a false friend, and the day he was falsely accused of petrifying an annoying cat, they all happened on the same day of the year.

His school uniform was a pitch black pant and top set, with the school emblem, a wand with twin dragons entwined around it over his heart.

The fact that they were both oni and each one was descended from either the official, or the unofficial, leaders of a band of evil oni. They due to pure chance ended up with the same body forms as their ancestors.

The day, nearly a year ago, that the two officially claimed him in the main hall as their boyfriend, and broke many hearts, both human, and nonhuman, including a three-tailed kitsune that the Christmas directly after that tried to join them by having herself delivered to them tied up bondage style in nothing but ribbons.

Many of the humans remaining were pissed that the wealth, connections, and family magics that were a part of the Potter family was now out of their reach.

She was just lucky that the two oni found it more amusing than something to be angry about, and gave her a promise that if they ever decide to add another girl, she would be the first considered.

Considering that they had four in their group, assuming you count the elementals, Harry has four girls already, they probably wouldn't add another, well unless she proves herself to the oni and elementals that is.

The engagement contract, an easily broken one, between Harry and the two oni was drawn up to protect Harry from other girls, and was put into effect on his birthday after the two had claimed him.

A condition of the contract was that if he was found to be under the effect of a love potion, imperious, compulsion, or any other mind altering effect at the time he tries to break it, the contract would become ironclad. To prevent him from being forced to break it, and to prevent another girl from being added.

It also protected them, as they were the heirs of their own oni clan.

Nobody bothered to tell Harry that oni rarely, if ever, let go of what was theirs.

One of the oni had long blonde hair, a eye design in the center of her forehead, markings from her wrists to her clawed hands, from her ankles to her clawed bare feet, two curved red and black horns on her forehead, and tanned skin. She was wearing a sunny yellow kimono belted by a string of fist sized beads.

Her name was Ibaraki-Douji, decedent of the unofficial oni leader.

The other was wearing... less. She had short purplish black hair, milky white skin, and had two purpleish horns going nearly strait up from her forehead. and was wearing an open kimono, connected black skimpy panty-bra set, a red ribbon around each ankle, some kind of footwear that left most of the foot bare, and that was just about it.

Her name, was Shuten-Douji, decedent of the official leader, due to her being the most powerful at the time.

It was a good thing that the School's dress code was very relaxed for non human students.

Harry didn't count having them become officially his, or him officially theirs, as the exception to the Halloween being bad rule, as Japan was a day ahead of London. The fact that he was attacked the next day by some beings that wanted them for themselves, merely proved his point about the holiday. He had a bad feeling about tomorrow though. Like the worst event yet was going to happen.

Last year, beyond the attacks by his fellow students, went fairly well. The British Minister of Magic, Fudge, tried to station Dementors around the Japanese school, without the permission of the countries government.

Said government was annoyed at the demands for reparations because the Japanese exorcists were frighteningly efficient at destroying the half of the monsters population that was sent to the country.

The Japanese government told them that they should've kept their monsters on their own soil, and demanded reparations for the dozens of people the monsters kissed because they were let loose in their country without any way to control them.

Then a ICW investigation was launched when Japan caught a prison escapee, and upon interrogating him, found he was both innocent, and incarcerated without a trial. The man had come to Japan when he lost a rat's trail entirely when the rat apperated. He had found an article that the Boy-Who-Lived had moved to Japan for his education, and went to find him.

The fact that he was caught, interrogated, and set free in less than a week from when he was caught showed what should have happened back then. He was then set free to do anything that was legal, and that he had funds for.

Which considering he was never convicted, meant that he could use the entire black fortune as soon as he had some converted from galleons, but right now he was trying to find the Japanese academy of magic, or as it's proper name was Mahora Academy.

Part of the reason why he was having trouble finding it was that Harry had asked his headmistress, a seven-tailed kitsune that was also the mother of the gift-wrapped kitsune, to not tell any human, especially those from Great Briton where he was, for any reason, and to, unless it was absolutely necessary, not to allow them to come to the school if they were looking for him.

The headmistress had no reason to refuse the request, because random people have no reason to just drop in anyway.

Harry's premonition would turn out to be right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Four am the next day the five were called into the Headmistresses Office from their dorms, inside the office was a very large woman, a man bundled in furs, a greasy haired man, Dumbledore, and of course Harry's headmistress. (EN) There would have been more but the office was crowded enough with the ten people in it. Especially since one was very large.

The headmistress of Mahora Academy had crimson fur and hair, and looked like an anthropomorphic fox, which was their second favorite form. She stood an impressive six foot four inches, and had a rather impressive bust, that was completely covered by her modest kimono. She was barefoot at the moment, but in her more human forms she wears a pair of sensible heeled shoes. Her eyes were a bright gold with slit pupils.

"Harry, my boy, it's good to see you..." Dumbledore started.

"Headmistress, I feel distinctly uncomfortable that an older man, one that has no current connection to me, is addressing me in such a manner," Harry replied, as both his arms were seized by a girl.

Dumbledore paused as he was so easily dismissed, and that Harry objected to being addressed like how he was usually addressed by Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore-San, please show the proper decorum for addressing Potter-Chan. Now, why have you awoken us from out slumber," the agitated Kitsune asked with her tails thrashing about.

She paused as she heard the Durmstrang headmaster mutter about them being lazy, and sharply reprimanded him, "Need I remind you it's three am here? You woke all six of us from our slumber claiming an emergency, now speak."

Dumbledore coughed and replied, "Well yes, Someone entered Mr. Potter's name into the goblet of fire, and then confunded it to make him a fourth champion. He needs to compete or he'll loose his magic."

"Just grab the boy, and drag him back. I personally think the brat should've not been informed and loose his magic," Snape snarked, and then he was turned into a greasy cauldron by the kitsune in the room.

"Madam Mina, that was..." Dumbledore started.

"Absolutely necessary, and quite restrained," Madam Maxim replied. "I would have killed the man for suggesting to kidnap, or let die, one of my students in front of me."

Dumbledore gave both of the headmistresses disappointed looks, and then noticed the last headmaster nodding. With a disappointed sigh he decided to drop it for now, and continued, "Anyway, he needs to come to our school for the year to compete."

Harry glared at the old man, and said, "Fine, but they, if they are willing will come with me," he pointed to the girls and continued, "and I demand a Representative from my school to come, and keep me caught up, and to have an advocate I can trust. After all, I know who entered me in this damn thing. Now we have to go pack." and with that Harry left, and the Oni joining him after glaring at the headmaster.

Before the boy was able to leave Dumbledore asked, "who do you think entered you?"

"Isn't it obvious? A meddlesome old man whom wants to control me," he shot back before leaving.

Dumbledore raised his hands and told the rest of the people in the room, "It wasn't me. I was as shocked as anybody."

The rest of the school heads looked at him suspiciously and Mina the kitsune said, "I don't quite trust your word. I myself, will be attending as my students' advocate, all three of them, and will be their personal tutor in magic, since he is only third year in our school. (EN2) He wasn't taught enough the first year and a third he was in your school to be in the second year when he arrived, and had to study exceedingly hard to reach second year of the new school year in April, and that's just for the classes we have in common. He had to study exceedingly hard during the next school year to reach third year in the other subjects."

Dumbledore grimaced, he was expecting to have time to convince Harry to come back, but the amount of suspicion he was getting was making it hard. The fact that Harry apparently had to do make up work to reach the second year in Mahora, made him restless.

Harry's grades were more than sufficient to progress to the second year in Hogwarts.

He would have to step up his investigation, and find the culprit if he was to have a chance.

Mina left to pack, as she would need her own supplies, such as clothes and personal items.

The headmistress returned first as her office was off of her quarters, and had a scroll tucked in her kimono.

Ten minutes later the three students and two elementals returned, with the students stashing a similar scroll on their person, or in a scroll holder.

"Packed for the year?" Mina asked.

"Yes Mina-domo." "Yes." and a nod was her answer.

Dumbledore produced a sock that it looked like a rainbow vomited out, and instructed everyone to take it. He explained that it was an international portkey that will take them to just outside Hogwarts.

A nauseating trip later, those that have never used one before (the oni) were vomiting out their last three meals.

Dumbledore had a feeling he was forgetting something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Inside Headmistresses Mina's office, a greasy Cauldron sat forgotten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

As Dumbledore lead he group into the great hall, he felt like he was still forgetting something. It was nagging at the edge of his mind.

He was met in the great hall, with much staring by the students and staff.

The oldest woman on staff besides himself was looking at Shuten-Douji, and then clutched her heart as she saw such an indecent outfit on a young looking girl.

As she collapsed, the school healer started working on her, and quickly got her heart restarted. She then took the old woman to the hospital wing to recover, and gave disapproving looks at the garb of both the young females in the group.

Dumbledore facepalmed as he remembered the second thing he forgot, or at least not fully realized.

Both females, but especially Shuten-Douji, were dressed quite scandalously for many cultures. With a sigh he led the tired and grumpy sextet into the room where the other champions were waiting.

In many other universes, Harry would be greeted with insults and accusations of cheating, but since he hadn't even had the opportunity to put his name in, as he hadn't been in England for over a year and a half, much less Hogwarts, so all that was left was the explanations.

The Japanese 'mortals' were so tired from being awoken early, the students because Harry had a hard time sleeping that night, and only got to sleep at around three-thirty because of his bad feeling that plagued him the day before, which of course kept his oni fiancee's awake, and the headmistress had a late night of paperwork, including something she had been thinking of doing for nearly half a year.

Well the initial plans for what she was thinking of, the paperwork still needed permission, and one signature.

The elementals would fill the four in after they had gotten some sleep, coffee, and/or energy drinks.

Mina, nearly dead on her feet turned to Dumbledore, and asked, "I assume you have a pair of guest rooms somewhere? Harry sleeps in the same bed as his fiancee's so we only need two. We need some sleep, after all you woke us up way too early.

Dumbledore bit his tongue at hearing that Harry was engaged, or at least thought he was, and lead the way to the requested rooms, while telling a house elf to, for tonight at least, replace one of the beds with a much larger one, capable of fitting five people.

He wondered how this new twist would affect his plans, and he also needed to check on the status of the engagement contract he made the previous year. Yes, he was removed from the boy's guardianship, but he had assumed his position as Chief Warlock, would be sufficient. He realized that he needed to check the laws regarding such things, if he was lucky, and if he needed to, he could destroy all the copies before he got caught, assuming that the girl doesn't blab.

He made the decision to speak to the young lady after breakfast, and hope she doesn't mess things up by mentioning the contract before he had a chance to examine the laws.

He could hope.

Now if only he could remember what he knew he forgot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A Greasy cauldron was still forgotten in the Japanese Headmistress's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN: Japan is 8 hours AHEAD of England, so assuming the goblet was read at seven, and then give them a couple of hours to get some emergency portkeys, that would put them at Mahora at 5.

EN2: I believe that Japanese schools do trimesters, and that the year starts in April or May. Harry started early January, as a transfer first year, and managed to make up the difference in the English 'core' classes to reach second year.


	7. Ch 7: Leading up to the wand weighing

Dark Love

Chapter 7: Leading up to the wand weighing.

It had been two weeks since Harry had arrived in Hogwarts and he was already irritated beyond belief.

He wasn't being called a cheater, simply because he hadn't been in Europe at all for over a year and a half.

He also found out that he would be marring his girlfriends, not in three or four years time, but by the end of the year.

The contract specifically stated that he and they would be married when he reaches adulthood, which in the magical communities is seventeen... normally. 

The problem was that the new regulation they had put in for this tournament, which ended up being passed into law due to a filing error.

The rule states that only an adult can participate in the tournament. Due to the fact that it was passed into law, and the fact that the leader of the courts stated that Harry is a legal participant, and thus the law emancipated him, starting the two-month time limit to be married. 

The girls were already old enough, as non-humans with significantly longer lifespans than humans get a longer education, much longer, as they had the time to do so. Fourteen to twenty years to a being that literally lives over a thousand, is almost nothing. 

The sheer number of complaints that he heard directed towards the oni irritated the hell out of him. It was almost as if the people of Hogwarts believed that they had a right to dictate how they, and he, dressed. 

They kept demanding he wear robes, and that the oni at least cover up more.

He had to admit though, he himself felt cold just looking at how they dressed, even knowing that they didn't feel the temperature like he did.

The day he found out... well, it was a good thing he had the four females, at least in form, with him, or else he might have seriously hurt himself. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was three days after Harry had returned to Hogwarts when he received a letter from the Japanese branch of Gringotts.

 _To Harry James Potter:_

 _We are writing to inform you that due to changes in British law, which affect you due to your forced participation in the Triwizard Tournament, you are now registered as an adult._

 _This means that, as stated by your betrothal contract, you have two months from the day you were entered in the tournament to have your marriage and to consummate the marriage, or else the contract you signed will inflict it's rather severe penalties, as the cancellation clauses must be put into effect before your adulthood._

_We wish you a good marriage._

 _You will, as of eleven pm, on the thirty-first of October British time, have access to all Potter accounts, the trust vault has been emptied, and the accounts have been added to the main vault. The vault will remain active for you to set up as you wish for your future children._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Frost_

 _Account manager of the Japanese Potter accounts._

 _Ripclaw_

 _Account manager of the British Potter accounts._

"FUUUUUCK!" Harry screamed. He really wasn't ready for marriage. He was only fourteen bloody years old.

Standing up, the only boy in the group of five that was in the room they were given at Hogwarts, that had a massive bed that could comfortably fit all five of them, he made his way to the wall to the amusement of the girls.

That amusement faded when he drew blood on the first impact his head made with the wall.

Leilah moved quickly after she saw the amount of blood, and put herself between him and the wall, even if she had to distort herself to do so.

Curious about what the letter said to cause such a reaction, Shuten-Douji picked up the letter and sighed after she read it. Typical, they had just gotten him to start being affectionate with them, beyond light hugs. He simply wasn't ready for 'third base'. They had just, a few weeks ago gotten into the early stage of second base. 

With a sigh, she joined Leilah in comforting her soon to be husband and cast a small healing spell on his bleeding forehead. 

Ibaraki-Douji, snatched the letter when Shuten-Douji dropped it, and she sprouted a fiery aura, that almost incinerated the letter. 

The only thing that stopped her from doing more than scorching it, was that her headmistress would need to read it so that she could help arrange the wedding, that due to the timing would either need to be a quick one held at Hogwarts, or someplace else. 

She hoped she could convince the headmistress to allow them a few weeks to set it up with her clan, and some sort of honeymoon.

Though odds were Shuten-Douji and her would both need to spend most of that time getting him into bed for more than cuddling or petting.

With a sigh Ibaraki-Douji went to find their headmistress, they needed to talk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry shook his head to dispel the memory. The two weeks that had passed since he got the letter had reduced his anger at the situation. He genuinely _liked_ the two, but he would've preferred a bit more time to see if he wanted to _marry_ them.

No use crying over spilled potions.

He then noticed that his headmistress was approaching him. She indicated for her to follow him into the room she was given. 

The room was a similar size to the one he had, even if it seemed much bigger due to the much smaller bed. She indicated that Harry should sit down in one of the chairs in the room, and she followed suit.

"Harry," she started. "I have an offer for you, one that I have been considering offering since the start of term."

"An offer?" Harry asked confused.

She handed him a set of papers and let him read through them.

He looked at her wide-eyed as he finished. 

"Really?" he asked incredulously. "Wouldn't a kitsune, or another species with natural talents in your specialties be better?" 

Mina smiled at the boy and replied, "What fun would it be to teach someone almost literally born into the skills? Much more challenging, and satisfying to teach someone that has a good amount of potential, but needs help bringing it out to it's fullest. I also prefer teaching humans, because they tend to make mistakes, which also tend to make new techniques. Unlike kitsunes and other illusion specialty races, that tend to either get it perfect the first time or close enough that it just needs some tweaking." 

Harry thought about it, and then came to a realization. "You learn from us as well, don't you? Our mistakes make new illusions that you would never have thought of, hence your own skills grow."

the kitsune headmistress simply nodded, and Harry closed his eyes in thought... for under a second before he pulled out a pen and signed and dated his name on the appropriate lines to indicate his acceptance. 

He knew that apprenticeships with high ranking people, such as his headmistress, tend to open a lot of doors when it comes to careers.

"Thank you," Mina said with a smile at her new apprentice. "Now onto the more stressful news. Your fiancees are arranging the wedding for you three. I realize you don't feel comfortable with this, at least yet, but it needs to be done. So far we have compromised that you will be undergoing the ceremony, a small one considering the time limit, on December first, and then your honeymoon will last until the twentieth of December, As you need to open the ball on the twenty-fifth. We will leave on the twenty-seventh of November to perform the last minute preparations for the ceremony. They are also discussing a larger one later so that they could have a proper wedding befitting all of your group's stations. Any questions?" 

Harry's eyes started swirling at the information dump, and the fact that the marriage was coming up even sooner than he thought.

Taking a deep breath he pushed the wedding out of his mind and asked a more relevant question to the problem coming up in nearly ten days. 

"When do we start on my apprenticeship?"

"Now," said the kitsune with an evil smirk.

Five hours later Harry stumbled into his room, uncharacteristically ignoring the females in his life.

He was smoking, battered, and completely out of energy, as his 'master' was a master of both illusions and fire magic, and believed that being reliant on magic alone was stupid, so had been training him in physical combat as well as magical combat.

His clothes were scorched and in tatters, and he was giving everybody in the room a free show, but he was so exhausted he didn't care.

He fell asleep and collapsed on the floor two steps into the room, which sent the girls into a panic. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ibaraki-Douji stalked to the room of the last person Harry was supposed to have met, her temper in overdrive.

She knew she had one, and knew it got out of control easily, but she didn't care. She wanted an explanation.

At the door, she took a deep breath, before pounding on the door hard enough to put dents and cracks in the solid oak door. 

The hard and hurtful words the oni was about to say, faded as she caught the minor scorches and bruises on her headmistress's clothes and body.

Instead, she simply asked, "Why?" 

"He has accepted my apprenticeship, and demanded I don't take it easy on him," Mina said without a single trace of shame.

Ibaraki-Douji grit her teeth, if that was true then that meant that Harry's injuries were because of his own choices, so instead of cursing out the headmistress, that could easily crush her, she simply ground out, "could you leave him _some_ energy to spend time with us?"

The kitsune smiled coldly in response. "We shall see. I think he will be better after a week or so. I want to drill in as much as possible to help him survive whatever the first task is. For all I know, they are doing something moronic like pitting students against dragons. Him being entered into this idiocy is why I offered him the apprenticeship this year instead of next."

The oni deflated at the subtle chastisement. She couldn't argue with prepping Harry to survive a deadly tournament.

"Can you at least get Dumbledore to keep that redheaded girl away? She's been really irritating all of us."

The kitsune smiled and responded, "I will see what I can do."

As the deflated oni went back to her room, she recalled the first meeting with the headache that was the redheaded girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was the day after they had arrived at Hogwarts, and the engaged trio, as well as the elementals, were up early for breakfast. They had easily made the transition to the new time zone since they hadn't really gotten any sleep the day before. 

"Harry!" an unfamiliar voice shouted in glee.

The referenced boy turned and saw a redheaded girl, a year younger than him charging at him. 

He reacted quickly, and dodged her lunge, causing her to stumble and land on her face.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you think you had the right to grab me?" Harry demanded angrily. Then the uniform registered and he scowled, "Great, a fucking Gryffindor. What do you want."

"Is that anyway to talk to your fiancee? And why did you dodge?" the girl asked.

"Great, a fucking _delusional_ Gryffindor. We aren't engaged to marry, and did you think I would be happy to see anyone from your house, considering how they all tried to kill me for a damn sport? Or points? I have a contract written up, and signed by me, and the girls in question."

Ibaraki-Douji grabbed the girl by her collar and held her to her face and said, "Listen, bitch, try that again on our guy, and you will regret it." she then tossed the redhead away like trash. 

Shuten-Douji simply looked at her, and the redhead never felt smaller. The disdain the scantily dressed girl had in her look made the redhead feel three millimeter's tall.

"Leave," the oni said coldly.

The girl scrambled away and vowed to tell her mother and headmaster about this. Her future husband shouldn't be associating with such dark creatures. 

Much less claiming that he was going to marry them instead of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts about the redhead, Ibaraki-Douji headed to the room she shared with the others.

She was glad that her headmistress would have to take it easy on Harry tomorrow because of some sort of tradition for the tournament.

Sighing again as she entered the room she noted that Harry was still out cold and his elementals were cuddled up to him as usual, while Shuten-Douji was working on her homework.

She decided to finish her homework herself and turn in early.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter

Omake by Princess Asuna

The Mahora potions master whistled a cheerful tune as he carried the cauldron back to his classroom. He had found himself in need of one and low and behold he'd found one just sitting in the headmaster's office! What luck! He'd be able to demonstrate how to make a de-greasing potion today after all! 

"Maybe next week I can try making that gender swapping potion," he mused.

It would be three weeks later a woman with long silky hair stormed into Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts looking quite pissed off.

"Can I help you miss?" Dumbledore asked the woman who'd stormed into his office.

"You. left. Me!" she hissed out!

Pardon?" Dumbledore replied

"You! Left! Me" she replied again.

"What do you mean?" was the headmaster's reply. 

"Who else was with you to that bloody school and got turned into a bloody cauldron!"

The head masters eyes widened at the woman "THATS WHAT I FORGOT!" he exclaimed then blinked at the woman "What in Merlin's name happened to you, Severus?" 

"A de-greasing potion and later a gender changing potion was made in me while I was a cauldron" Snape replied testily.

"Sorry," the headmaster replied sheepishly, "there was a lot going on that day."

"Yes, you will be," Snape replied before reaching into the dress she was wearing, and taking out a vial, threw it at the head master covering him in a potion and turning him into a literal goat. "You will be like that for three weeks, enjoy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Much later on Sirius Black was visiting Hogwarts when he came across an attractive woman reading a potions book. Turning on the charm a bit he walked up to her with a roguish smile "Why hello there. my name is Sirius Black, might I know the name of the beautiful lady before me?" he asked.

Snape blinked once, then twice, then actually broke down laughing in one part revulsion and one part humor that Sirius was actually flirting with her.

It was then that Harry walked past. "Good Afternoon"Professor Snape," he politely said.

Sirius's eyes widened, and then he ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited out everything he had eaten in the past week.

Severus-chan smirked and went back to her book, still searching for the counter to the potion that changed him to a woman.

End omake.


	8. Chapter 8: Weighing of the wands

Dark Love

Author request: even if I go in a way you don't like, please be CIVIL about complaining about it. No cussing me out about it, please. Someone did so in the latest two chapters of this story, simply because they didn't like the Oni I added. There is no need for that much cursing.

AN: this is how I'm _attempting_ to portray the oni. Shuten-Douji as an elegant, mostly calm one, while she has emotions she's more of a 'get even' type and shows them by actions more than showing the emotions, rather than a raging type. While Ibaraki-Douji is a fiery temperamental sort, whom will explode against those she doesn't like and shows emotions fully.

Chapter 8: Weighing of the wands.

Harry, in a slightly scorched and smoking uniform, was waiting in the room he was told to report to for the weighing of the wands. He was very early, and so he started his homework, which for today was potions, charms and his apprenticeship homework, illusions.

His elementals were scouting, hoping to find some clue about the first task. Since Harry has been being trained into the ground each day, and not having as much energy as he usually did, the two decided to help him however they could, in hopes of improving his survive-ability.

It was unfortunate that he wasn't informed of what else would be involved in the traditional event.

The people started filing in many giving Harry's clothes disapproving looks, both for being not robes, and the obviously damaged nature of them. Ibaraki-Douji and Shuten-Douji also arrived and proceeded to distract Harry from his nearly completed homework. The two has stepped up their physical affection, because they knew that in under a month and a half they would need to go all the way, at least once.

Progress has been slow, but at least the redhead hadn't been around lately. The two oni and two elementals were wondering about that, it seemed like she had given up too easily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, said redhead was putting the finishing touches on her letters. She planned to send them both to her mother, the head of the DMLE, and the headmaster. The letters were full of how the two oni had trapped the boy-of-her-dreams in a marriage contract, and he planned to marry them.

She emphasized that they are dark creatures, who used dark magic to ensnare the hero of the British magical world, and tempt him away from a proper wife, after all, why else would he choose two nonhumans over her?

Plus the fact that at least one had no issues using physical violence against her, being married to a brute like that would ruin his reputation.

She also listed every slight, real or imagined against her, the other students, or Harry.

She then did the same against the elementals, as she felt that they had no right to be so close to 'her' Harry.

She finished the letter off with the fact that she had a contract made by her mother and Dumbledore to marry her to Harry.

She had conveniently forgotten that Dumbledore had told her that the contract wasn't legal.

After she finished her letter off she stormed off to the owlery to send them, unknowing of the trouble she was going to bring upon her family and the headmaster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry meanwhile was approaching the creepy wandmaker with both of his foci. The others had already gone, and he had avoided being dragged into a cupboard by an overzealous tabloid reporter. Some of the reason was the reporter couldn't drag three people at the same time.

The rest was the glares of the engaged trio.

He raised an eyebrow as the wand maker ignored his ring and concentrated on the wand, despite the fact that the ring saw far more use.

"hmmm... a custom job. What happened to the one you bought from me, Mr. Potter? You know you aren't allowed to buy another wand when you already have one," Ollivander said while he examined the wand.

"It got snapped, necessitating a replacement. Since I didn't want to spend _another_ two or three hours trying wands, I simply went to someone who could make me one that would fit me without the waste of time," the boy replied to the irritation of the wandmaker.

"Very well, let's see. Ebony, with a... unknown Core, and an Onix focusing gem. This wand seems to be in perfect shape, but I can't get it to do anything. Could you provide a demonstration, Mr. Potter?"

Harry took his wand back and performed a simple water conjuration charm. Proving that the wand worked, at least for him. Harry again offered the ring and was ignored.

Shrugging at the blindness of the English magical community, he slipped his primary focus back on his finger. That action made him facepalm. It reminded him of something he needed to buy.

A quick illusion later and he was ready for the photograph session. It wasn't a perfect one, but it at least made his school uniform _look_ undamaged, much to the approval of his master.

Two hours. That was how long it took for the photographer, the headmasters, the headmistresses, and the reporter to agree on the positioning of the group. It was a tight fit, but they managed to at least get everybody's face in the picture.

As the room started emptying, the reporter approached Harry again and asked, "Are you willing to give me my interview now, Harry?"

Harry started to bust a gut laughing at the reporter, which caused her to frown before he got himself under control enough to respond, "an interview to you, Rita Skeeter? The twelfth rate tabloid writer? The woman known internationally as the prime example of what _not_ to do as a reporter? No way in hell."

He then stalked out with his engaged oni, leaving a fuming reporter behind.

A reporter that was wondering if he was actually telling the truth about how she is seen internationally, and if so how to use the reputation to tarnish the reputation of the other papers.

It was unfortunate that most reporters check their facts, and just slant them, instead of either adding them or making them up like her, thus giving her far less ammo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Directly outside the room, Harry met up with someone else, or rather the man, and his subordinate was lurking there, waiting for him. The man wanted to meet the boy-who-lived for the first time, away from the press.

"Harry, my boy, a pleasure to meet you!" the man crowed and made a grab for Harry's hand.

A hand that was quickly moved out of the man's way.

" I'm not _your boy_ and I don't swing that way. Now who are you, and what do you want?" Harry said coldly, not liking the fact that a stranger was trying to grab him again.

The tone was so cold that the temperature actually dropped in the area... or was it the cooling charm Shuten-Douji cast?

The man mentally stumbled, as he had thought that the hero of magical Briton would recognize him on sight, no matter that the boy had only spent about a year and a half at Hogwarts, and was isolated from the magical world the rest of his time in England.

The toad-like woman with the minister glared at the boy, and then sneered at the oni that accompanied him, she mumbled "subhuman trash," didn't go unheard.

Harry gave the woman a glare, then the minister replied, "er, yes, I'm The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge. I was so glad to hear that you are coming back to Hogwarts from Dumbledore."

"What," Harry said in an arctic voice, and frost started appearing at his feet due to some clever spellwork from the elegant oni, as opposed to the fiery one.

Leilah, back from scouting, got into the fun as well by causing the corridor to darken noticeably.

The minister's eyes went to pinpricks at the manifestation, but he managed to stumble out, "W-well, Dumbledore said that you agreed to come back."

"I agreed to come back _for the tournament the incompetent entered me into!_ I have no intention of coming back to one of the worse schools in the _world_. Look it up in the ICW if you don't believe me," Harry stated and moved to pass by the duo when the woman spoke, and her words made him stop in his tracks.

"The great house of Potter has fallen so far. First by marrying a mudblood, then by leaving, and insulting, _the_ premier magical school, and lastly by associating with such trash as those that are following you," she sneered.

Harry replied without even turning back, which broke Ibaraki-Douji's impending rage, "I see that the minister is an idiot hiring someone like you. Showing your jealousy though petty insults. The fact that your father or mother was a toad, and made you as ugly as sin, isn't a good reason to insult those far prettier than you are, or those that are _far_ more powerful than you."

Ibaraki-Douji smirked as she followed her future husband past the woman who was purpling in rage. That was, in one sentence was a triple insult, insulting her lineage, power, and looks.

The woman, on the other hand, lost her temper at being insulted so blatantly, and pulled her wand out, and pointed it at the upstart, it's tip glowing a poisonous green. She was about to speak when Shuten-Douji summoned her ancestor's blade using a seal tattoo and cut the wand in half.

She was tempted to cut the woman in half but knew that would be a mistake with the minister being _right there_. On the other hand, cutting the wand, which was pointed directly at Harry, is perfectly acceptable.

The minister cringed as the wand half fell to the ground. He couldn't tell what color the wand was glowing from his angle, but he could tell that it was pointed directly at Harry's back.

That would've been a political nightmare for him. He could almost see the headlines, "Minister's Senior Undersecretary Assaults Boy-Who-Lived." At least now, if Harry speaks to the papers its " Minister's Senior Undersecretary Insults Boy-Who-Lived."

He will have to discipline his undersecretary for attacking someone for insulting them if only to protect his own hide.

As he saw the boy, and his attractive nonhuman girls leave, with the one who defended Harry leaving last, he turned towards his undersecretary, and said, "Deloris, what was that? You nearly caused a giant scandal! Even if they weren't human, they could still be witnesses! Especially if she brings it to the Japanese authorities!"

"I will have that _thing_ put down for attacking me!" the woman screeched, not caring that she was acting in a manner unacceptable to even Fudge, or even hearing him. "did you see that minister! She attacked me for no reason!"

"No reason... beyond that fact that you were about to hex her friend Harry Potter in the back? In _our_ courts, her word is nearly worthless, but the Japanese courts are a different story!"

"So we just kill them all, no issue," the undersecretary said, dismissing her boss's concern.

Minister Fudge, upon hearing that, and knowing that if she takes action that it would be his own position in trouble, he gathered his mostly unused authority and commanded, "Deloris Umbridge, if you try _anything_ against Potter or his friends, or if anything happens to him, at all, you're fired. Am I understood? Well except for this damn tournament, remind me to fire whoever suggested it." (EN)

The toad woman looked at her boss in shock, such a threat was so unlike him, she didn't know how to respond except with a nod. She knew that she couldn't do anything, except, as much as it grated on her nerves, make sure the boy was safe. She couldn't even try and sabotage the boy, as most of those directly involved hated her.

The two decided to leave Hogwarts, to either fantasize about getting a boy's support... or killing him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry was raging inside about the actions of the toad, especially after she tried to kill him. There was only _one_ spell that was a poisonous green.

He was approached by an individual who was either oblivious to his bad mood... or just didn't care.

Hermione Granger.

"Hello Harry, could you introduce me to your friends?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Granger, what do _you_ want?" Harry asked with barely concealed fury.

"There's no need to be rude Harry, as I'm giving you a second chance," the girl answered.

"Pass, I don't need a traitorous bitch near me," Harry snarled.

Hermione frowned. This wasn't how she envisioned it going. She really didn't regret her actions, in fact, she was still pissed at the loss of the books, books she felt she earned, but she was getting rather lonely in her house. Without some sort of common denominator, her friendship with Ron had crashed and burned, leaving her friendless, as she wasn't really able to connect to anyone else in Gryffindor.

Harry not even giving her a ghost of a second chance wasn't expected to her.

"But..." she began, only to be interrupted by Shuten-Douji.

"Go away. We don't need spies near us," she said disdainfully.

The bushy haired girl looked at the three girls with Harry and saw no compassion, directed towards her.

She stepped back. She had actually considered Harry a friend that first year and didn't really see a problem reporting to a professor, as the man had claimed it was for Harry's own good and had promised that Harry himself wouldn't mind.

The fact that he was wrong she felt was more Harry's failing than Dumbledore's or hers for reporting to the man in the first place.

As she watched the boy, who was her first friend since her intelligence, or at least her photographic memory, started showing, walk away he turned a bit and said with his words being a stab to her heart, "By the way, I've started to learn from those books that had been stolen from me, and given to you. So much for being too stupid to learn from them huh?"

He smirked at the stricken look on the bookworms face, as he started heading to dinner.

The meal was only half over when the next issue happened. The doors slammed open, and a greasy haired man was standing there, his chest heaving in fury, and he was glaring daggers at both Mira, and Albus, with Harry being almost ignored.

It then clicked for Dumbledore what he had forgotten on Halloween. He had forgotten his potion professor.

To be fair he had a lot on his mind that day. He did wonder why nobody had told him students weren't having potion classes.

"You bastard! You left me transfigured as a cauldron!" the man yelled angrily.

Dumbledore was conflicted, on one hand, his professor just insulted him, on the other, he probably deserved it for leaving him.

"Come to my office after supper Severus, we'll discuss how I can make it up to you, within reason," the old man stated kindly.

Snarling the younger man went to his seat so he could get something to eat before he started his negotiations.

He was going to try and get the rights to torment Potter, but failing that, the know it all and the Weasley's would be a good consolation prize.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, two out of three owls were heading towards their destination, and one had already left the letter on the headmaster's desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

This feels like a good place to end it.

EN: yes, I gave Fudge a spine when his own position could conceivably be in danger.


	9. Chapter 9: First task

Dark Love

Chapter 9: First task

Two days later before breakfast, Harry was fuming. His elementals have told him what he was going to be facing.

Dragons, they had children, or young adults facing _dragons_. What moron thought that was a good idea.

Then he thought about it then decided, right, wizarding world, no common sense.

He started making plans, not bothering to think of the other champion, as what had the other boy done for him?

He started a think tank with everybody close to him besides his headmistress, as she couldn't get involved.

Although a loophole existed for him that the other champions didn't have, he was an apprentice, so he could ask for personalized training.

First plan, accelerate his illusion training to include scent, as he was currently limited to visual and auditory illusions.

Second plan, see if the wizards have any common sense, summon the damn egg.

Harry paused, and then switched the order of the plans.

Third plan, high powered blasting curses and other offensive spells, and hope he had enough damage to knockout, cripple, or kill the dragon.

The fourth plan was to try distracting them with transfigured animals. He stopped for a second then smirked, and decided to go for poisoned transfigured animals, and nudge that plan to number three.

The last plan he had was to attempt to bind the dragon, but he had little hope in that.

His girls kept throwing ideas out, but most of them were variations on the five separate plans he created.

It was then that his stomach growled and he realized that it was almost time for breakfast.

He would later wish he had found another place to eat than the great hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Almost as soon as Harry stepped in the great hall he was ambushed by a familiar owl carrying a familiar red envelope.

Harry's eyes narrowed, and held his ring bearing hand up towards the owl.

Dumbledore, whom was watching, and wondering what the boy's reaction to the howler would be, was curious at why he was holding a hand towards the owl, instead of a wand.

His answer was given by Harry snarling out, "Incendio Maxima!" He had decided to use a wizarding spell instead of his apprenticeship

The envelope, with the carrying bird burst into flame, and the blackened remains of the owl hit the ground at his feet, while the envelope was ashed instantly.

The great hall went silent at the action.

Harry calmly walked to a set of empty seats and started serving himself. The girls he had were thankful that only two needed to eat as there were only two seats available. Harry was so angry that the Weasley matriarch would send a howler he didn't realize that he had sat at the Slytherin table. He only realized it when most of the great hall burst into applause. Only those with red hair weren't involved in applause.

In fact the four redheads were pissed at Harry, again, well not that they had ever stopped being so, but it had gone down to a low burn. They thought that boy-who-lived had gone too far.

Although only one was making plans to attack him.

Harry blinked at that, when a girl across from him, one that would've been in his year, said to him, "Thanks Potter. We were all sick of having our ears damaged by those. Hopefully it will take them time to get a new one, and how did you manage a wandless spell that powerful?"

Harry smiled as he replied, "I was just pissed that she dared to send me a howler at all, probably she felt the need to because _my_ school filters the mail for both them, and harmful mail. One reason I love the place more than here, and as for your other question... not all magical foci are wands."

The girl was taken aback, not only because the boy had basically implied that her school was bad, but that he had used a foci other than a wand.

She wondered what it was.

Soon the meal was over, and Harry decided to make a move, a move to show that his allegiances were _not_ towards Dumbledore.

He stood up, and loudly stated, "Dumbledore, I demand an explanation on the _lies_ you have been telling people about me."

the students stopped moving out of the great hall, most because of curiosity, some because of the human reaction of watching a train wreck, and being unable to look away.

Dumbledore stiffened than asked, in an equally loud voice, because he had no choice with the very public manner that the Potter heir confronted him, "And what lies would that be?"

"The lie you told the minister that I would even _consider_ transferring back to this school. I am putting an end to that lie _right now_ and saying that the only way you will get me back here permanently is to kill me and bury my body here! After this stupid competition is complete I will _never_ return, and I plan to never return to _Great Briton_ after this damn contest is complete, after all you're stupid enough to pit us against _dragons_!" Harry snarled wrathfully.

The aged headmaster flinched at the anger his former student had towards him, and the school. But he tried to reply to the accusations and placate him, "How could you say that Harry? What about your friends?"

As soon as he said it, he saw the thunderous expression on Harry's face, and knew he made a mistake. The boy's response was blistering, " _Friends?_ What Friends? You mean the two you paid, from _my_ property, to spy on me, and probably to prevent me from becoming friends with what you consider _the wrong sort?_ Or how about the Gryffindors? You know the house that nearly killed me? The house that put me in the hospital wing over and over again, simply because of a damn game? So what _friends_ are you actually talking about?"

Dumbledore kept his mouth shut. He knew he had no reply. With a sigh he finally, after several minutes, replied, "Very well, I apologize. I thought you would have learned to forgive while you were gone. I will stop telling people that you are going to come back."

Professor Snape sneered at the boy who confronted the headmaster, and was glad he probably wouldn't have to deal with him after this year, and a part of him had grudging respect for the boy's attack. By doing it in public like this, the headmaster had been forced onto the defensive, and he hadn't had time to mount one.

He did wonder about that fire spell though. It looked wandless, but he didn't want to give the boy enough credit to consider it so.

Snape had, upon further reflection, decided that Potter wasn't worth bothering with unless he transferred back. The boy was no longer in contact with him beyond passing in the hall. The constantly burnt state of the boy amused him greatly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

All around the hall opinions of Harry were varied, especially after the displays the boy had put on that day, but the reactions could be classified (mostly) by house.

The Gryffindors were pissed at the insults towards them, and Dumbledore, as that house contained the majority of his supporters. Most of them were mindful of their schools reputation and wouldn't attack Harry despite his rudeness, as it was caused by claims of lying.

The Hufflepuffs disliked how little loyalty he showed to both his former house and the school in general.

The Ravenclaws were curious, at the apparent wandless magic.

The Slytherins were pleased at the insults to the lions, and Dumbledore for the most part, as well as impressed by the display of power.

There were some exceptions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ronald Weasley was pissed. The money he had 'earned' was 'stolen' his so called 'friend' had walked away from him, and most of his house disliked him, mainly because he had been preventing others from trying to be friends with the boy-who-lived. He should have been the only friend Harry needed, and he shouldn't have objected to Dumbledore paying him, after all the Potters were an old rich family, and the Weasleys were just an old family.

The fact that he insulted the great man, and his house, as well as his sister, all made his rage boil over.

Then the boy had the audacity to kill their owl.

He would teach that bastard a lesson, and prevent a new dark lord from rising.

After all, nobody but a Dark Lord would be against Dumbledore, or refuse to be his friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Draco scoffed at the one he at one point considered his rival. He dropped that consideration after the boy had left Hogwarts, after all he's probably so far behind in his classes that when he realizes his mistake he'll probably be a second year again.

He couldn't even use a wand like a proper wizard.

And the fact that his girlfriends were 'subhuman trash'.

Dismissing the other boy from his thoughts he walked out to his next class.

His 'bookends' looked at each other with concern. They had a feeling that their 'boss's' actions was going to backfire horribly, and so they started making plans on how to get out of the blast radius.

Unknown to Draco, they had better grades than him, just they asked their head of house and the other professors to put lower grades on their papers so that Draco wouldn't go whining to his father about getting his grades beaten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A redheaded girl was pissed, she had gotten a letter from the DMLE. The letter had stated that there was no evidence of foul play, and the contract the two oni had with Harry was valid.

What also pissed her off is that it was now unbreakable, and if he wanted to add anyone he would both need to be tested, and have to gain the two girl's permission.

Something that seemed unlikely, so she started planning.

Planning on how to kill those two whores, and take her rightful place as Mrs. Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Time passed and plans were made, and then it was time for the first task. The two people who were planning on attacking at least one of the group was flummoxed by the fact that they almost never went anyplace alone, and the few places they did would make it obvious that they were involved.

So now they were in the audience, and one of them was sick of waiting for his opportunity. He would take it now, while everyone was distracted by Harry doing the task. A reducto would take care of the future dark lord.

The boy had been ignoring the fact that he would have to be win the lotto five times in a row lucky to hit him from the distance that he was at in the audience, and that after the first spell everyone would turn to see where it came from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry ignored his fellow competitors as he observed the dragon figurine that he had just pulled out of the sack that was trying to chew his thumb off. He decided that it would make a good gift for Shuten-Douji.

He was distracted for most of the time before his turn by something else. Harry had asked his master to buy something for him, using his money. Actually four somethings. Two of which were in his pocket, he planned on using two of them after the first task.

Assuming he survived the idiocy of the British magicals.

He was as ready as he would ever be for the dragon. He was hoping that they wouldn't think of the common sense solution when they were setting this up.

He then heard it, the fourth cannon shot.

It was his turn.

He walked out, and to the point he could see the nest. Without drawing his wand, which he only used for spells requiring precision, he cast an illusion, one that nobody in the audience, even if they could sense it, could see.

Primarily because the illusion was currently exactly the same as reality.

Harry then raised his hand, pointing it to the nest and with false calm, stated, "Acceto damn golden egg."

To most of the audience, it looked like the spell had failed.

To Mina on the other hand, she saw the invisible illusion covered egg winging its way to Harry. He then caught it, and walked out of the arena before canceling the illusions he had cast, only to flinch as stone fragments from a missed reducto cut into his arms and legs.

A second spell missed by an even wider margin. And by now everyone could see what section of the stands the spells were coming from.

The next spell actually illuminated the caster, and Draco smirked as his omnoculars clearly showed who was casting. He wasn't the only one to see it. Amelia Bones, who was in the audience saw it as well, as had several others.

Harry was helped out in his dodging by Leilah coating the area with blackness.

Harry had left the arena and out of sight, and Ronald was scowling, especially as Harry's scores came out.

He would be even unhappier later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry, now out of the line of site of the caster, was waiting for his scores, the judges were understanding on why he wouldn't want to be in the open considering someone just tried to kill him, and the judges announced he scores out loud.

"Let's See, I'll give Harry a ten, for both being the fastest to complete the task, and for being uninjured for the task," Ludo announced.

Karkaroff scowled as he announced, "A five. The spell was fourth year, and while adding the illusion made it work better, he only succeed because nobody thought to put anti summoning charms on the egg."

"Nine, the spell work was simple, but the illusion was good," Mina stated evenly. "Not his fault the organizers forgot to take in account the most obvious way to get the egg.

"Ten," Crouch stated, without justifying himself.

"Eight, same reasons as Karkaroff," Maxim Spoke up.

"Nine," Dumbledore stated, as while he was upset at Harry, he couldn't deny that the strategy was effective.

"So Harry walks away with a fifty-one out of sixty, putting him firmly in the lead. Now contestants you will notice that the egg opens, it contains the clue for the second task which will take place on February twenty-fourth. Now lets get back inside for the feast!" Ludo Bagman announced cheerfully.

As the crowd started moving Amelia made her way to the boy she saw casting lethal spells, at someone.

That family had been screwing up with Harry since almost the day they met him, and this time the culprit will get more than a house arrest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry was walking with both Leilah and Helina as bodyguards. He didn't know who had attacked him, but he wasn't going to take chances.

It was then that Helina shoved him out of the way of another reducto, and Leilah caught it on the side, blowing a chunk off that quickly reformed.

A stunner caught the boy in the back, and a middle aged redheaded woman walked over her wand still trained on the boy.

"Are you okay Mr. Potter?" the head of the DMLE asked.

"I'm fine, Thanks to Helina, are you hurt Leilah I saw the spell hit you," Harry responded.

"I'm fine, it would take much more than that boy could do to deal me real harm," the dark elemental said, and then turned to the department head, "What will happen to him?"

"At least two counts of attempted murder, the minimum would be expulsion and having his magic bound. The maximum, which would be unlikely due to his age would be prison for ten to twenty years..."

Harry sighed, but realized that that would probably the best that would happen, in the muggle world the boy would've been sent to a juvenile corrections facility, but the wizarding world doesn't seem to have such a thing, on the other hand the boy being without magic for the rest of his life was a bad punishment for a magical.

Then he caught what Amelia finished with.

"... of course that's not counting what his father would have the right to do."

Harry smirked at the thought, but knew nothing would come of it, he didn't even stop his wife from sending howlers to random people.

Watching the woman drag the boy off he knew that it wouldn't be the last time he had to deal with him.

Especially since upon turning he saw an irritated expression on Dumbledore's face, one that was directed at Amelia and not Ron.

Soon after that event nearly everybody was in the great hall, and he decided to do something unusual for him.

He was going to cause a scene intentionally.

Holding back his two fiancees so they would enter with him last, he caused a cannon sound from his wand. As soon as everybody was focused on him he cast a variation of the sonorus charm on himself to allow his voice to carry throughout the hall without it sounding like he was bellowing.

"Sorry for the interruption folks, but I want everybody to witness this," he stated, and then fished two objects from his pocket.

Kneeling down in front of them, he said, "I know this is redundant due to our contacts, but I want to do this right. Ibaraki-Douji, and Shuten-Douji, Will you marry me?"

The hall went silent, and many females had stars in their eyes at how the boy was trying to make a marriage by contract a romantic gesture.

There was also many that were disappointed. That they had hoped to snag the boy-who-lived.

There was one that was borderline murderous, and it was unclear on which side of the border she was on.

But she wasn't stupid enough to attack them in the great hall.

Shuten-Douji was the first to answer as she held out her hand, "Of course Harry-kun, I always had intended to."

Harry smiled as he slid the ring his headmistress had picked for her on her hand. It was a simple platinum band with a pair of amethysts set on each side of a diamond. They were of moderate size, and set into the ring, instead of protruding outward.

Shuten-Douji then planted a kiss on the lips of her still kneeling fiance.

Ibaraki-Douji waited until her friend and co-fiancee was finished, and then gave her answer, while holding her hand out, "Of course, you shouldn't even need to ask!"

Her ring was steel, not because of Harry being cheap, but because that was her _preferred_ material for jewelry, as platinum was Shuten-Douji's the settings were similar, except she had rubies instead of amethysts.

Slipping the ring on the finger of the fiery oni, he was then tackled into a kiss by the more dressed of the girls.

After getting up, and trying not to rub his back, he said to the room, "Thank you for your time."

He then moved to take a seat after canceling his spell.

The conversations going through the hall was focused on either jealousy, towards either the girls or the boy, contempt, for the engagement, or some sort of combination.

Many decided to try and corner the trio, or quintet, as the elementals were almost always near Harry.

It was too bad for them that he was departing the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.


End file.
